


Mine (or the one where Louis is mad at Harry, and Harry is obsessed with Louis)

by ahfic2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angry Louis, Drama, Famous Harry, Fluff, M/M, School, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahfic2/pseuds/ahfic2
Summary: Apologies in advance xx





	1. 1

Harry Styles. Famous 17 year old pop sensation. Went to a public high school in Cheshire. Unfortunately for him, it became crowded with 'fan girls', so he moved to Doncaster. To the private school that Louis just happened to attend. And of course, because it was Louis, he had no idea how famous Harry Styles really was (or who he was, really). He'd just heard a song or two. So he didn't think it was such a big deal when his best friend came running into his house at 7am precisely instead of waiting in the car to give him this news.  
'Well. Good morning sunshine,' Louis said.  
'Of course you wouldn't know yet,' Kate muttered. 'So, you know Harry Styles, yes?'  
'Only because you never shut up about him,' Louis replied. He was tired and bitter, and gestured to his coffee in explanation.  
'Okay yeah but like. You know him, right?'  
Louis made no reply, but thankfully she rushed on anyway. 'Well he's coming to our school. As in he starts today.'  
'Oh,' Louis said. Then he walked down the hall to his room carrying his coffee. Kate waited for him on the couch as he slowly got ready. She held the door open for him as he shoved his wallet and books in his backpack.

He climbed into her little car and lit a cigarette up as he opened the window. 'Okay go.'  
'Okay basically his old school at Cheshire was getting filled up with annoying fan girls so he got sick of it, but he hasn't finished school yet because he's been on tour. He's in our year and is coming here cause it's private.'  
'That's it?' Louis asked  
'It's all anyone knows.' It was odd for Kate to have limited gossip, but Louis was sure that it was just as annoying for her.  
'Okay,' he said. He flicked his cigarette out the window and turned the radio up. Their school was sure to be surrounded by annoying press people and fans and shit, and that annoyed Louis more than anything really. He just really wanted another few hours of sleep, but he'd been up late working on his film assignment.  
'Need another coffee, Lou?'  
'Always,' he smirked. 'But I'll settle for gum, since you always have some.' Sure enough, Kate leaned over and opened the glove box, letting a packet fall right at Louis' feet. 'Cheers,' he said.  
Kate turned into the street their school was on and braked hard. Louis had been right, it was backed right up. 'Ah fuck.'  
Louis banged his head against the seat, but was otherwise silent as they crept forwards, watching as endless cars got sent away from the school and security slowly pushed fans away from the gate. They finally made it in to the student parking lot, but Louis still never spoke. His hands shook around his phone as he sent a text to his mother. He heard the soft click as Kate locked the car and still didn't move.  
'Okay?' Kate said. Louis nodded and stared at his lap while she parked. The closest as possible to the buildings, every morning. It meant less time for Louis to be waiting around to be doing something. Crowds freaked him out a little bit, but he was okay. Just needed another cigarette soon, probably.  
'Thanks, Kate,' he said. She smiled and locked the car again once they were both out. 'See you at lunch,' he called, halfway to period one. She waved back, chatting to another one of her friends. 

Class didn't start for another 20 minutes, so Louis sat in his seat and worked on his english assignment. He was half asleep by the time the class ended, and knew he'd probably be asleep by the time lunch started. At least he'd finished his film assignment so he wouldn't get in trouble for that. He stumbled out the door and into Kate, holding out a coffee for him. 'Black. One sugar,' she said. 'Come on, I'll keep you up.'  
'Thanks Kate. You're the best.'  
'Yeah I know, come on. I'll sit with you in film.'  
Black coffee always made him buzz with energy, so thank god she had remembered how tired he was this morning. She dragged him along while he sipped the coffee. 

Louis was the dream student; always finishing assignments early, sucking up to teachers, remembering (and doing) homework. So they let him do basically whatever the hell he wanted to do. Lucky for him. Meant he got to be on his phone and finish his coffee without noticing who else was in the class. Kate talked, he listened and responded when necessary. It was mostly gossip and bullshit honestly, but anything was a distraction at this point. He was buzzing with energy from the caffeine but still exhausted. it was a strange combination. He jerked up when the bell rang and threw the coffee cup in the bin.  
'Hungry, Louis?' Kate asked.  
'You could say that,' he replied.  
'It's cause you don't have breakfast,' she sang. They walked together to the cafeteria, bought food and sat down. The table was filled with its usual chatter, except now it seemed to revolve entirely around the new kid. Louis pulled a novel from his bag and read while he ate; anything to ignore the gossip. Mondays weren't a good day for gossip, Louis thought. The rest of the week, absolutely.  
The table went silent after a few minutes, and it almost drew Louis from his book. Almost. When someone cleared their throat behind him however, that did draw him from his book. Half the cafeteria was openly staring, the other half was hiding it better. Surely by now, people knew not to mess with Louis on Monday morning.

'Yes?' Louis drawled. He didn't turn around.  
'Louis?' a familiar voice asked. Louis froze and everyone stared.  
'What do you want.' Louis snapped at the boy. He still couldn't turn around.  
'I-uh. I wanted to say hi?' the boy replied. It sounded like a question.  
Louis turned around. Stood up slowly and stepped away from his seat. 'What. The fuck. Are you doing at my school?' It was almost a whisper.  
'You didn't know? I thought everyone had been talking about it.' The boy blushed and ran a hand through his curls.  
'Louis, meet... Harry... Styles...' Kate interjected. Then her mouth turned into a large 'O' and she turned around quickly.  
'Oh. You're the pretty boy huh.'  
'I guess. I didn't- I mean like I didn't realise-' Harry stammered.  
'Fuck off.' Louis glared at him. Harry shrunk back.  
'I'm sorry,' he said quietly. It was the wrong move to make. Louis, halfway turned back to his seat, changed his mind and stepped towards Harry. No one had time to yell before his fist was in Harry's face. Blood ran from a cut on his cheek. The cafeteria roared and Louis was pulled away instantly. Harry was stunned, touching his cheek. Then he grinned slightly and let the crowd pull him away.  
Kate grabbed Louis' things and dragged him out into the hall. Then into the office and nodded at the secretary before yanking him inside the infirmary. Louis felt like there wasn't enough space in his lungs to get the air in, so he sat down. Just on the floor where he stood.  
'That's him? The boy?' She asked quietly  
Louis nodded.  
'You didn't know?'  
'How could I have?' he whispered.  
'Oh honey. I'm sorry,' she sat down next to him. 'Skip class and go for ice cream?'  
'Please.'


	2. 2

Harry fucking Styles. Why did it have to be him? Of course, Louis already knew he had the voice of an angel and was going to be big eventually, but never expected Harry to be  _that_ harry!

'Lou, honey why are you glaring at the ice cream?' Kate asked. She had an infuriating smirk on her face, but Louis could see the sympathy in his eyes and it calmed him down just enough to respond without bite in his voice.  
'No reason, Kate. It's fine, leave my ice cream alone,' Louis said. He unlocked her phone while she laughed. His Instagram feed was covered in pictures of Harry. He locked his phone. 'Why is he everywhere?' he asked Kate.  
'Who, Harry?' she replied. Louis didn't answer. 'Honey, he's famous. But you can't exactly avoid him forever.'  
'I can try.'  
Kate laughed. 'Oh Louis. He's in your maths and English class  _plus_ he does music. With you.'  
Louis ran a hand through his hair and finished his strawberry ice cream silently. Why the fuck did Harry Styles need to come to his goddamn school?

'Kate, I'm just gonna walk home, okay?'  
'Are you sure?' she asked.  
'Yeah, we've still got half a day left. You go back to school, I'll be okay.' He pulled out earphones and plugged them into his phone. 'It's okay,' he said again.  
'Okay. Call me if you need anything, okay?'  
'Yeah okay. Cheers.'

Louis turned his music up and walked to the beat. He pulled the hood of his jumper up when it started spitting, but it stopped after a few minutes.  _Damned English weather_ , Louis thought. It took about 45 minutes to get home, but he was thankful for the exercise. It meant that he wasn't as angry or hurt as he had been that morning. He unlocked the front door as a car pulled into his driveway. The rain started again after a moment. It was a beautiful sight, the rain softening the grass and turning the streets that slippery black. Louis tried to make out who was driving the car, because it wasn't either of his parents and it certainly wasn't Kate. No one got out, so he turned and went inside, locking the door behind him. 'What the fuck,' he said to himself.

An hour later, he had a bowl of popcorn on the sofa next to him, his laptop on his knee and a movie playing on the TV mounted in front of him. Thankfully, he still had a few hours before the rest of his family got home. As much as Louis loved them, peace and quiet was necessary sometimes. He supposed he should be more grateful, but he did spoil them as much as he could. It was nice to sit and just work on his assignments though. He needed the best grades he could get- music was a hard industry to get into. And it's not as if he had the voice or confidence of some people, so he just worked with what he could. Piano and writing. He could act too, which was supposedly useful. It was useful for the school musicals anyway. 

There was a knock on the door a little bit later on. Louis took his time, closing his laptop and pausing the movie before going to get it. He was too short to look through the peep-hole, so he satisfied himself with yelling through the wood. 'Who is it?'  
'Just open the door,' a man's voice answered.   
Louis put the chain on and opened the door as far as it would allow. 'Can I help you?' he asked.  
'Yeah, uh. You Louis?'  
'Yes... Why?'  
'Uh, delivery. Look can you open the door this is really awkward for me, man.' The delivery guy shifted on his feet. His uniform was drenched.  
'Oh yeah. Hang on,' Louis said. He closed the door and undid the chain. 'Alright what've you got for me?'  
The delivery man held out an envelope and bent down to pick up a parcel at his feet. 'Uh, just sign here,' he said. Louis signed the device the man held out, and thanked him quickly. It was freezing outside.

'Well this is weird,' Louis said to himself. 'Who the hell would be sending me shit?' He opened the envelope first, just in case. You never know what creeps could be sending you stuff. 

_Louis,  
_

_Enjoy. And sorry. x._

There was no mention who it was from. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the parcel he'd put on the bench. It had no name, no return address on it. In fact, it didn't even have Louis' address on it. He used scissors to slice the tape open. Inside was a book, a CD and another, smaller box wrapped in brown paper. Glued in brown paper, Louis soon found out. Harry Styles' self titled (of course) album,  _Anna Karenina_ by Leo Tolstoy, and a box with brown paper glued to it. He pulled out the box slowly, slit the paper as he had with the tape, and opened it. Inside was a white laptop. With an Apple logo on the top. 

'No fucking way,' Louis whispered. 'What the fuck? I can't use this! What the hell!' He closed the box as if he would get scolded for having it. He put that and the CD back in the parcel and took it to his room. 'What. The fuck.' He put the parcel under his bed and ran a hand through his hair. Who would be apologising to him? And who has the money to buy that? Louis had never taken his laptop to school, so there was no reason for anyone to know how shitty his laptop was, how close it was to finally dying.

Instead of thinking too much about it, he went back to the couch and opened his laptop again. He finished the first draft of his english essay before his family got home, thank goodness. And when they got home there was too much to focus on to think about the box under his bed. Louis was fortunate enough to have a very loving mother, and six younger siblings. It was always loud and catty, since five of them were girls. But as much as he hated it sometimes, he knew he would miss it when he left for Uni. 

 

'Louis, can you help me with this please?' his mum called. He ran to help and she handed him bags of groceries with one hand and one of the younger twins with the other. He pulled Doris against his body tight while he put the groceries on the bench.   
'Alright, you okay to be set down now?' he asked his sister. She shook her head with huff and he sighed, but went to help his mum with the rest of the bags anyway. He let her climb onto his back while he put things away, and she settled on his lap when he sat down to talk to his mum. 

'So I got a call from one of your teachers today, Louis,' Johannah said.  
'Ah okay. What'd they have to say?'  
'Apparently you hit a boy. They're very concerned because you're usually such a good student. Would you like to explain?'  
'No, I don't have to explain.' Louis said. He looked away from his mum's worried face and down at Doris. She twirled a finger in his fringe, and he smiled.  
'Who was it?' Johannah asked.  
'Some Styles boy. No one important.'  
One of his sisters screeched from another room and came running in. 'Louis puh-lease tell me you're not the guy who hit Harry Styles?' Felicite yelled. His mother went silent.  
'Really, Lou?'  
'Oh honestly. Just gang up on me why don't you? You don't even know the half of it.' Louis spat. But he let his sister stroke his face before he passed her to his mother and got up.  
'Louis, sit back down. I want to talk about this,' Johannah called. Louis slammed his bedroom door behind him. He heard when Felecity filled Charlotte in, and when his mum scolded them both. But he didn't come out again that night. Or until they'd all left the next morning. He called goodbye to his mum when she left for work, but none of the others. He would see them that night anyway. 

Kate pulled up to his house and beeped the horn, and that was the first time he left his room.  
'Got breakfast? Or coffee?' he asked.  
She smiled. 'Always, Lou. You good?'  
'Yeah, thank you,' he said. 'Let's just go get this over with.' So he went to school, sat in his seat, ignored Harry Styles in classes, put headphones in at lunch times, and didn't talk to anyone who wasn't Kate. If he did this every day for the rest of the year, maybe it would be enough.


	3. 3

Harry walked into class a few minutes late, running a hand through his curls. He saw the glance Louis threw his way, watching as it turned into a glare. Harry swallowed and sat down in one of the spare seats at the back. He was exactly two seats behind and two seats left of Louis, but even that was too close and too far for both of them.

Louis felt the stares when his classmates looked at him. It just got worse when Harry walked in. Stares turned into glares and Louis focussed very hard on the teacher instead. He heard the whispers start and ignored them.

‘Thank you for finally joining us, Harry,’ Mr Andrew said. ‘Louis, could you pass back one of those sheets please? Don’t worry Harry, you haven’t missed much.’ Louis stiffened, but took the paper from the teacher and handed it to Harry without looking at him. He zoned out again when he turned around and started doodling on his paper.

The bell made him jump. He closed his book and placed his pen between his teeth while he walked out of class. ‘Lou!’ someone called. He turned in that direction as he pulled the pen out of his mouth.  
‘Hey man,’ Louis said to his friend.  
‘Louis what happened the other day?’ Liam asked.  
‘Oh that. Look don’t even worry about that honestly, it’s nothing.’  
Liam looked sceptical. ‘Lou, it wasn’t nothing. It didn’t look like nothing to me. You’re not a violent person.’ He threw an arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulled him through the halls.   
‘It’s just a long story, Li. I’ll tell you later, yeah?’  
‘Yeah okay. Say hi to your mum for me, will you? I’ll be over in a few weeks. Gotta wait until football ends.’   
Louis grinned and nodded. Liam ruffled his hair and jogged over to his next class. Louis blinked as he realised that Liam had brought him to his next class. He didn’t realise Liam even knew his timetable, but smiled anyway. Music was his favourite class, so maybe it was okay that Liam knew.  
Well, it _was_ his favourite class. Before the stupid ‘pop sensation’ came to his school.

Louis shook his head and pulled his headphones out of his bag while the teacher walked in.  
‘Alright, you know what you’re doing so carry on. Harry, can I speak with you please?’ Mrs Randall snapped. She could be rude and grumpy, but loved Louis so it wasn’t really a problem for him. He walked into the other room to the electric piano and opened his book to the manuscript at the back. He stuck his pencil between his teeth and plugged his headphones in before he turned the piano on.

This was Louis’ first real upbeat song, but he thought it was going okay. Just hard to match the chords with a faster melody. It showcased his skill though. He marvelled at the sight of his fingers flying over the keys and felt just a little warmth in his chest.   
He finished off writing out the melody quickly, playing it at half speed so he could figure out which notes to write down. He didn’t notice when anyone else walked into the room, or when Mrs Randall peered over his shoulder at the manuscript. He let the music flow and started humming a melody for the lyrics to go with it.   
Louis turned to a new page to figure out the melody and jumped. His teacher was behind him, Harry was smirking from the doorway, and everyone else was staring at him.  
‘Uh, can I help you?’ he asked. Everyone blinked and turned away.  
‘That was… really something special Louis. I look forward to hearing it,’ Mrs Randall said.  
‘Thanks,’ Louis said. He was so confused.

Kate caught up with him when the bell rang.  
‘Food first,’ Louis said as she opened her mouth.  
‘Ugh, alright,’ she moaned. She was complaining wholeheartedly by the time they sat down.   
‘Okay, you can tell me now,’ Louis popped a chip into his mouth.  
‘So I got a text while you were in music. Actually, I got a few of them.’  
‘Okay?’  
‘Lou, baby, they were all about you,’ Kate said. She didn’t explain further for a few minutes, instead they ate quietly while the noise increased around them.   
‘Are you going to tell me what they said? Or not?’ Louis asked impatiently.  
‘Well. One was an unknown number asking if you liked your gift,’ Kate said. She paused as Louis flinched.   
‘I’ll explain that later. Next one.’  
‘Uh, okay. Jesse asked if I’d heard your music project and if I could leak it to them because it sounds amazing, and someone else asked if you and Harry were uh… like together. Don’t ask why.’ Kate’s face was turning redder by the second.  
‘I don’t know how he heard my music because it’s written down, but that’s strange for Jesse,’ Louis said after a moment. He paused. ‘And maybe I should punch Styles in the face again, if people are thinking we’re together.’  
Kate and Louis stared at each other for a long moment before cracking up laughing. Kate wiped her eyes and leaned back. ‘Oh Lou, I’d probably kill to see that again, since you’d have to get past his little army of students.’  
That just made Louis laugh harder. ‘Oh no, haven’t you seen my right hook? They’d get moving pretty fast, Katie.’

 

Louis had one more period left in the day, and it was the only other class with Harry in it. Maths. Louis wasn’t bad at maths, but he had to work at it enough that it gave him a disadvantage. He sat down and pulled out his pen and calculator. At least there was no homework to hand in this lesson.

The rest of the class filed in slowly, one by one. Kate wasn’t in this class, neither was Liam. But apparently, Harry was. There were a few surprising characters in his class. Including Niall and Zayn. No one knew exactly how they’d managed to get into class, since they were covered in tattoos and rumoured to be the head of a gang. Potential drug lords. But they got better grades than Louis, so who was he to argue.

Louis looked out the door to see his teacher talking to Harry. It looked like they were arguing, but after a second they both walked inside.  
‘Alright class, we have a new student today. I’m sure most of you know him already, but this is Harry,’ Miss Clark said loudly. The class went silent instantly. ‘That was quick,’ she muttered. ‘Right, Harry, take a seat and I’ll get started.’

Harry glanced over the class and rolled his eyes slightly. The only spare seat- not that anyone had seemed to notice yet -was next to Louis. Miss Clark started writing formulas on the board while the class settled. They were formulas they had been working with for a few lessons, but Louis wrote them all down anyway. He needed something to do with his hands, since they were shaking.

‘Louis,’ Harry said quietly.  
‘Fuck off,’ Louis murmured.   
‘That’s not very nice,’ Harry said. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, and Louis _would not_ look up and see his face, the brown curls that were so much shorter than the last time they spoke. He would not.  
‘I don’t care,’ Louis said. He listened to Miss Clark speak and wrote down notes. After a while, they had to work on problems from the whiteboard on their own, which was the class’s most hated activity. So most of them just talked quietly. Except for Louis and Harry, of course.

Louis was perched on the edge of his chair, looking incredibly uncomfortable, while Harry was slumped over his desk, an arm up between the two of them. He had a small smile on his face, but didn’t make any effort to move away from Louis. It was… an interesting combination, to say the least. Louis thought it was the slowest class he had ever sat through. It was a relief when the bell rang. He raced out of the classroom and to the carpark to wait for Kate.

Just then, his phone rang.  
‘Kate?’ Louis asked. Confusion rang in his voice.  
‘Louis, honey I’m so sorry. Family emergency… Laila’s back in hospital. I’m so sorry!’ Kate said, rushed.  
Louis’ heart melted. ‘Okay Katie. I’ll be there with food for the family as soon as I can. Don’t worry about me.’  
‘Oh Lou, thank you so much. I’ll let mama know. Love you,’ Kate said. Louis heard her voice break.  
‘Drive safe, I’ll see you soon,’ he said. She hung up and he sighed. How was he meant to get home now?

Louis started walking, knowing it’d probably take an hour or so just to get home. A black car pulled up next to him and rolled down the window.   
‘Louis? Where’s your friend?’ Harry called.  
‘Oh my god, fuck off,’ Louis groaned.  
‘Louis. How are you getting home?’  
‘Why does it matter to you?’ he shot back. Harry was silent for a moment.  
‘Can I give you a lift, please?’ Harry said. Louis ran a hand through his messy hair and adjusted his bag straps. ‘Lou,’ he said.  
‘Don’t call me that.’ Louis snapped. ‘Drop me home. Don’t talk to me.’ He got in the car and slammed the door.  
‘Hey! Easy on the car, this thing was expensive,’ Harry said.  
‘Sorry,’ Louis muttered.


	4. 4

Louis got out of the car very quickly when they reached his house. ‘Hey, thanks,’ he said.  
‘It’s okay. Least I can do, I guess,’ Harry said, smiling a little. ‘By the way, my number is in the CD case. See ya Louis.’  
‘Oh you little fucker,’ Louis whispered to himself. Of course it was Harry that sent that stupid parcel to him. He’d always been like that, full of apology when he knew all too well that Louis hated accepting things from other people. What was wrong with that boy?

Louis walked into the house and text his mum to let her know that Kate had called. For occasions like this- not that you could really call it an occasion, as such –Johannah would make an effort to be home early and let Louis borrow her car so she wouldn’t have to take all the kids with to the hospital. He hoped she would be home soon enough for him to pick up food on the way.

Louis pulled some notes out of the savings jar in his cupboard and pushed them into the pocket of his pants. He knew that Kate’s family wouldn’t care what he brought them, but he wanted to buy more than a few cheeseburgers to keep them filled while they stayed with Laila. He waited impatiently for his mum to get home and unload the kids, charging his phone at the same time. He focussed intently on _not_ thinking of Harry Styles. He refused to think that Harry cared enough to drop him home, to buy him a laptop because he knew Louis’ one was falling apart. No, that wasn’t good for Louis to think about at all.

Johannah finally got home and Louis rushed to the car to grab the keys from her.  
‘Thank you,’ he said, kissing her on the cheek.  
‘It’s okay. Take care of yourself okay? I’m worried about you. Text me later Boo.’ Johannah hugged him and stepped away from the car as Louis pulled out of the driveway. He knew she was just as worried as he was, so he made sure he had his phone in his pocket as he drove away to buy food.

Kate ran to Louis as he walked into the hospital with bags of food for her small family. She hugged him tight and helped him carry the food to her parents and little sister.  
‘Louis, thank you for coming,’ her dad said.   
‘Of course, I’m more than happy to be here. Anything you need,’ Louis said. Kate’s mum, Lucy, was Laila’s hospital room talking with her doctor, but waved through the glass when they tapped on it. ‘What’s the news?’ Louis asked Kate.  
‘As far as we know, not much. She had another seizure, but they don’t know why yet. She’s going for a brain scan tomorrow morning.’  
‘Oh honey. When did she have the seizure?’  
‘We don’t know. Mum called me just after lunch and I left straight away, but she had gone out for a few hours.’ Kate sniffed and took a deep breath in. Louis suddenly wished he’d thought to bring her antihistamines, it always helped her headaches.  
‘It’ll be okay. We’ll all pray for her, Katie, you know that.’ Louis wasn’t religious, but Kate and her family were and he prayed all the same. Even if he didn’t have a clue how to, he made the effort and sent all his love and good wishes to Laila.

Laila had no diagnosis. She never had. Since she was very young, she had occasionally suffered from severe seizures which knocked her out or caused temporary brain damage. It had been months since her last seizure; they all thought she was recovering. Kate still wasn’t used to coming to the hospital, and Louis knew she’d be off school for a few days. He called his mum and let her know the situation, then sat holding hands with Kate, and they prayed.

 

Harry Styles took a roundabout way home. As home as he could get without being back with his mum or Louis anyway. He knew security would be monitoring his car and that he’d be asked questions when he got back. But it was worth it. He wondered about Louis’ reaction to the gifts he received, and if he figured out Harry was the one who sent it earlier.

Paul stepped out and opened the garage as Harry pulled up.  
‘Harry. Where’ve you been?’  
‘You know where.’ Harry locked the car and walked into the kitchen. ‘Coffee?’  
‘Please,’ Paul said. ‘Have you considered leaving him alone, maybe?’  
‘Not gonna happen. This is why we moved here,’ Harry said which a frown.  
Paul sighed and shook his head. ‘Do you know if he liked the laptop and shit then?’  
‘No clue. He didn’t mention it to me at all,’ Harry said. He ignored Paul’s eyeroll and poured boiling water into the mugs. ‘Anyway, is it calming down yet?’  
‘The fans? No change, don’t think there will be. Not for a month or so anyway. They’re persistent.’  
Harry nodded. That was expected, if slightly frustrating. He couldn’t quite push down the gratitude and pleasure as it rose in his chest. And all this was thanks to Louis. His phone rang then, and he passed a cup of coffee to his bodyguard as he picked it up.

‘Hello?’  
‘Harry, how are you darling?’ Anne said.  
‘Mum! I’m going great, I’ve just missed you.’  
‘I’ve missed you too. How is everything going?’  
‘School is okay. I sit next to Lou in maths. I’ve started writing the next album and everything too,’ Harry said.   
‘How’s that going?’  
‘The album? It’s great. A slow process but I’m working.’  
‘And Louis?’ Anne was cautious asking about him, and they both knew Harry could hear it.  
‘I think it’s going okay. He’s so closed off though mum. He’s such a mystery now.’  
Anna sighed. ‘Have you spoken to him?’   
‘Once or twice,’ Harry laughed. ‘He uh. He hit me when I spoke to him on Monday.’  
‘He hit you! What do you mean?’  
‘Exactly that. It’s okay mum, I dealt with it.’  
Anne made a small noise and Harry heard her call for his sister. ‘Can I talk to Gem?’ he asked.  
‘Of course. I’ll put her on. I love you darling. Come home soon.’  
‘Love you too mum. See you soon.’ He heard Gemma yell and run down the stairs to get to the phone.  
‘Is he still on? Can I talk to him? Harry!’ she yelled into the phone.  
‘Hi Gemma,’ Harry laughed.  
‘How’s Lou? And school? Any other cuties?’  
‘Louis is fine as far as I can tell. We haven’t really spoken much. School is easy. What was the last one?’  
‘Don’t even worry about it,’ Gemma said. ‘Mum said he hit you, what happened?’  
‘I surprised him and he got mad?’ Harry said sheepishly.  
‘Something like that,’ she muttered. ‘Can we come visit soon?’  
‘Of course Gem, whenever you want to. I just have school during the day,’ Harry said.  
‘I’ll talk to mum and see. Harry…’ she hesitated.  
He could see her chewing on her lip like she did every time she trailed off after his name. ‘What is it?’  
‘Can I call him?’  
Harry blinked hard and ran a hand through his curls. ‘You can try, Gem.’


	5. 5

Louis didn’t leave the hospital until it was almost midnight. He took Kate home with him when he left; thankfully Lottie was okay with sharing her room. They all got along with Kate, it was part of the reason she and Louis were such good friends.

Johannah made them both a hot chocolate and sent Kate off to bed early. Louis stayed up with her like he did most weekends. They would sit together and talk on the couch while they drank tea. It’d been routine since he was small, and after she had all the kids it was the only time they would really get together.  
‘Honey, what’s going on?’ Johannah asked.  
‘With what?’  
‘Well… Your sisters told me about what happened at school. I’m worried, boo.’  
‘Ah,’ Louis said. He shook his head and flicked his fringe out of his face. ‘Yeah, I hit Harry.’  
‘Lou,’ his mum whispered.  
‘Mum stop, it’s not what you think,’ Louis said. ‘I didn’t just up and hit him like that, you know I wouldn’t do that.’  
‘Yeah boo, I know. But what happened?’ She watched him rub his face and push his hair back off his forehead. There was something really wrong, but she didn’t know what. ‘Louis, baby what’s wrong?’  
‘Mum, you remember how a while back there was that boy?’  
‘Yeah Lou. The one who lived a couple of hours away? You were together for a while, right?’  
Louis sniffed. ‘Mhm. You remember when he broke up with me?’  
Johannah hesitated. ‘No, boo. I don’t.’  
‘Exactly. He didn’t really. He told me things were happening and he might have to go away for a while. And one day he left, his number was deleted and his Facebook account was deactivated. I haven’t heard from him since then.’ Louis wiped his eyes and sniffed.  
‘Oh honey. You loved him, yeah?’  
‘Yeah. Mum that’s Harry,’ Louis said quietly.  
‘Oh,’ she said.  
‘Yeah.’ Louis closed his eyes tight. ‘Don’t worry, only Kate knows. And now he sits next to me in maths and he sent me this stupid fucking ‘gift’ which he thinks I’ll just accept and I can’t I just-‘ cut off with a sob and covered his mouth with his hand quickly, as if that could hold it all in.  
‘Aw Louis, come here,’ Johannah whispered. He sat on the couch next to his mum and she hugged him tight while he cried. It was the first time he’d really cried like this over Harry, and he hoped it’d be the last.

Louis fell asleep on the couch and woke up to pancakes and his mum hushing the twins.  
‘Lou is still asleep, come on. I’ll finish the pancakes and cut up some strawberries for you, yeah?’ Johannah said. Louis listened to the giggles of his little brother and sister and smiled to himself. He’d happily stay like that all day. He sat up and pulled the blanket up to cover his shoulders.  
‘G’morning,’ Louis mumbled.  
‘Lou!’ Doris yelled. She jumped off her little stool and toddled towards him on the couch. He picked her up and sat her on his lap.  
‘Morning princess,’ he smiled. She giggled and bounced around a little. Louis heard his mum laugh behind them and grinned too.  
‘How are you feeling, boo?’ Johannah asked.  
‘Yeah, alright. Bit sleepy,’ he said. He carried Doris over to the kitchen and put her back on her stool. ‘’m gonna go shower, kay?’ he said. His mum nodded and he walked down to the bathroom. Hot water was his favourite relaxant. It was just nice to be clean, to wash his hair and get it all soft and shiny. Not to mention the self-esteem boost. The only real break he got from life and family and noise. Of course he loved it!

Louis was lucky though. His mum never made him have quick showers or hurried him like the girls. She understood, to a point, how hard he worked and how much he needed the relaxant.  
But when his phone buzzed. And then it rang. And buzzed again and again and again while he was trying to shower. He got _very_ frustrated and annoyed. Eventually it fell into the sink and he couldn’t hear it anymore, but now he knew he had to go back to that when he got out. So he sighed, turned the water off and flicked excess out of his hair. He towel dried his hair and tied the towel around his waist before picking up his phone.

He had a missed call from Kate, several texts from her and one Instagram notification. So he put his phone down and rubbed his eyes. It was too early for that. Louis dried his body off and rewrapped the towel before he went to his room.  
‘Lou, you want pancakes?’ Johannah yelled.  
‘Yeah, please,’ he called back. He threw his phone to the bed and quickly dressed. Pancakes were the best breakfast, and his mum was the best cook.

 

By the time Louis- eventually -checked his phone, it had blown up with notifications. Kate was responsible for only a few, the rest were Instagram. Random people, requesting to follow him or liking his pictures or sending messages.  
Louis unlocked his phone and called Kate back first.  
‘Any news on your sister?’ he asked when she finally picked up.  
‘No, not really. The usual. Anyway, that isn’t why I called. You obviously haven’t read my texts yet, Lou.’  
‘No, I haven’t. You know I never do, sorry babe.’  
‘No no it’s fine. Just check your Insta. Put me on speaker and check it,’ Kate said.  
‘Okay…’ Louis trailed off. He put her on speaker and opened Instagram, ignoring how slow the notifications were making his phone. ‘Kate, there’s so much here! What am I looking for? What happened?’ Louis could feel adrenalin kicking in. His hands shook violently, so he put his phone on his lap and just sat there breathing for a minute.  
‘Louis! Lou, you there?’ Kate was saying.  
‘Sorry Kate, yeah. Just uh, a little much to take in, you know?’ Louis heard his voice tremble and breathed out slowly.  
‘Okay scroll to the bottom of these notifications. You’ll see where it is, the earliest within the last 12 hours or so?’ Kate said.  
‘Yeah okay, I’ll do that now.’ Louis swiped his finger up the screen, studying the notifications as they went by. Eventually he reached the one Kate had been talking about and read it out loud. ‘Harry Styles tagged you in a post.’  
‘That’s what everyone’s following you for, Louis. Or, trying to anyway.’  
‘Do I want to look at the post?’ Louis asked.  
‘I don’t know. I haven’t even seen it,’ Kate said.  
‘Oh.’ Louis pressed on the tag and waited for it to load. He closed his eyes and waited for his breathing to calm.  
‘Louis, are you okay?’ Kate asked.  
‘Yeah, I’m just gonna look at it,’ he said. He opened his eyes and stared at his phone. It was a picture from over a year ago, a picture of Harry and Louis together when Louis drove to visit him for the weekend once. Harry was carrying him while he laughed. They looked happy. Then he read the caption. _@louist91 remember this?_  
‘Oh that fucker,’ Louis said. His blood was boiling. ‘Katie, honey I’m gonna go. I’ll come by later and see your sister. I’ve gotta get to school for third period.’  
‘Okay Lou,’ she said. He heard the grin in her voice. ‘I’ll see you.’

Louis threw some books in his bag and walked downstairs. ‘Love you mum. And thanks.’  
‘Love you too baby. You okay?’  
‘Yeah, of course. Just a bit annoyed, but I really need to be in maths today.’ He smiled to try and reassure her.  
‘Oh, of course. See you after school,’ she called after him as he walked out the door. Kate wasn’t there to pick him up today, so he would have to walk the 45 minutes it took to get there from his house. He found a rhythm as he walked, humming a song when he found his pace. It felt like no time at all had passed by the time he got to school. His heart was racing as he signed in late and walked to the last 5 minutes of class before lunch started.   
Louis handed the late pass to his teacher before sitting down. He could feel the eyes on him, but didn’t care today. Harry fucking Styles was in so much trouble.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance xx

Louis sat burning in his seat. He was silent, he hadn’t said a word since he reached maths and Harry sat down next to him. He hoped that Harry could feel the tension wavering off him, especially since the rest of the class obviously could. But then again, Harry had always been able to fool Louis into thinking he hadn’t noticed things like that. It was more likely that Harry was all too aware of everything Louis was hiding. 

He couldn’t remember being this angry and frustrated. The worst thing about it was that it was all out of his control. Every aspect of this except for his reaction was out of his control. His face was flushed and his hands shook. It was hard to write like that, but Louis supposed he would have to try at least.

The class stared at the pair, just as they had their first lesson. Except this time it was for a completely different reason. Harry seemed completely oblivious, as he always did. He smiled at Louis, but it faded when Louis refused to even look at him.  
‘Lou?’ He asked.  
Louis didn’t deign to respond. Instead he copied the information off the board silently.  
‘Louis?’ Harry asked again.  
‘Look can you just fuck off please?’ Louis said with a glare. ‘Honestly I’m trying to do my work just shut the fuck up, Styles.’  
Harry flinched and turned back to his work. ‘Sorry,’ he mumbled. Good. Let him feel bad. Let it be his turn for a change; he’d done enough to hurt Louis. The next hour dragged on, and Louis felt Harry grow just as tense.  
‘See?’ he whispered. ‘It’s not fun to be targeted.’  
‘Why are you being like this?’ Harry asked. ‘What did I do?’  
Louis sniggered. ‘You still haven’t figured it out? Honestly. Thought you were smarter than that.  
‘Louis, I haven’t done anything to you. What’s going on?’ Harry asked. He had that stupid worried face on. It made Louis want to scream.

The bell rang and they both packed up their things. Everyone was watching them, how Louis was so hostile but they still moved in sync with one another. Harry carefully placed his maths book in his bag, while Louis shoved it in. But they zipped the bags up at the same time, swung them onto opposite shoulders. They moved beautifully together3. They walked out of the class together; Harry running a hand through his hair every few seconds, Louis looking as if he could explode any second. People were staring at them as they walked out, but no one came close to either of them. A few girls started towards the pair, thinking to protect Harry, but there was always someone pushing them back. Louis noticed Zayn pulling a particularly eager girl away from them, and angry whispers as she got mad at him. The strangest part was the quiet. It was like everyone was waiting for something; maybe for Louis to punch Harry again, maybe for someone to say something.

Harry went to talk to Louis several times before they left the school grounds. He opened his mouth and closed it again. And again. He could feel the anger and tension between them dissipating, slower than he would like.  
‘Louis…’  
‘What.’ Louis snapped.  
‘I-‘  
‘No how about you shut it for a second,’ Louis said loudly. They left the school grounds and stopped. ‘Walk with me if you want an explanation.’  
‘Do I?’ Harry muttered.  
‘What was that?’  
‘Nothing. I’m coming.’  
‘Good. Now. What the fuck were you thinking, posting shit of us online? And coming here in the first place? What the fuck Styles? You don’t even make sense?’ Louis was attempting to control the volume of his voice, and as he got louder Harry seemed to shrink just a little. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked just behind Louis.  
‘’m sorry,’ he said quietly.  
‘No, I know you’re sorry. I want to know why,’ Louis said.  
‘I dunno Lou. I’ve missed you…’ Harry trailed off. Louis raised an eyebrow and huffed. ‘Yes, there’s more to the story than that. I posted the picture to show everyone you don’t hate me so you stop getting crap from those people at school. And I wanted to show you that I miss it. Not that you noticed that, I guess.’  
‘No I didn’t! You know I don’t like that kind of publicity, Harry,’ Louis said.  
‘Yes. I do. I didn’t do it to exploit you, Lou. You know me better than that.’ Now Harry was getting worked up. This was not going exactly how it was planned to.  
‘Do I, Harry? Do I really? Cause I thought I did know you. And look how that fucking turned out. Turned out bloody great, didn’t it Harry.’ Louis stopped before he started yelling or crying. Harry was looking at his feet. They were stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, alone and angry.   
‘Louis, you knew me better than anyone. You probably still do.’ He ignored Louis’ scoff and smiled. ‘I wouldn’t do that to hurt you. I’d never do anything to hurt you. You’re mine, baby. I thought you knew that.’  
His grin faded as Louis flinched and shuddered. ‘Just don’t Harry. Please don’t. Not anymore.’ Harry blinked a few times and stepped towards him, eyes filled with concern and something else Louis couldn’t quite figure out. But Louis rolled his shoulders in and stepped back. ‘Please just don’t. I can’t do that again. I can’t.’ He walked away, rubbing his neck, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the path wide eyed.


	7. 7

Louis walked into the ice cream shop and called Liam. Both of them were shocked at how torn and sad Louis’ voice sounded. Liam said he’d drive over now and stay with Louis for a while. And of course, Lou was welcome to stay the night as well. So Louis went up and bought ice cream and waited. He ate slowly, making each spoonful deliberate.

Eventually, Liam arrived. He ordered chocolate in a cone and came to sit with Louis. They were quiet for a moment.  
‘Lou, man what happened? You look wrecked,’ Liam said softly.  
‘Harry happened, Li. You know about… before, yeah?’ Louis said.  
‘Yeah course.’  
‘Well he knew me really well. He knew I hated public attention and unnecessary expensive gifts and shit. And he bought me a Macbook and his CD and shit and posted a picture of us. So I got mad at him and we fought and he, uh. I think he’s still in love. But not with me now, with who I was,’ Louis said.  
Liam sighed. ‘Yeah I figured that much. What’d he say?’  
‘He called me baby. Told me I know him better than anyone. He’s a liar, man,’ Louis said. His voice was getting softer as he spoke, fighting the lump building in his throat. Liam put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him.  
‘Wanna spend the night at mine?’  
‘Yeah. Thanks Li.’

Louis called his mum when he reached Liam’s house, but she didn’t mind as long as he was okay and finished all of his school work, which he obviously had. Missing a few classes wouldn’t push him behind. He said hi to Liam’s mum as they went inside, who also didn’t mind that he was staying over. It happened every few weeks.   
‘I take it we’re not going to school tomorrow,’ Liam said.  
Louis looked at him with a smirk. ‘Oh you know me so well.’

The next morning when school started they were still awake, drinking beer and mucking around. They’d played Fifa for a while, but gotten tired of it and now were just laughing and talking. Louis’ phone had buzzed for a while, on and off, but he’d ingnored it entirely.  
‘’ey Lou,’ Liam slurred.   
‘Yeah?’ Louis said.  
‘Isn’t that your phone?’  
‘Is it making noise again?’ Louis asked.  
‘Mhm. Here,’ Liam passed it to him. A couple of calls from his mum, and a couple from an unknown number. As he scrolled through, the number called again.   
‘Ugh, no thank you,’ he said. ‘Some weirdo tryna call me.’  
‘Might be Harry,’ Liam said.  
‘Exactly. He can fuck off!’ Louis started giggling then, and Liam joined in after a second.   
‘You know he’ll be worried, Lou. He just gets that way. You know him.’  
‘Mm but I don’t wanna. He did too much, Li. I can’t do it again.’  
‘I know. But he wants to.’ Liam looked at his friend intensely for a moment, and looked away. Louis was falling apart again. It had happened quite severely a few months ago and he’d been recovering since. But now it was happening all over again. ‘You still love him Lou?’  
‘Yeah. I guess so,’ Louis said. He called his mum and told her he’d been at Liam’s. She laughed and said she’d pick him up after she finished work.   
‘Aight I’m staying here for today, Li,’ Louis said.  
‘No worries Lou. You know maybe you should talk to him,’  
‘Nah I did that and it didn’t turn out well,’ Lou said. He yawned and messed up his hair.  
‘Yeah but he wants you,’  
‘And I wanted him but he fucked me over. He’s not good for me. Don’t tell me you like him,’ Louis said, narrowing his eyes.  
‘Nah mate, all I’m saying is that he came here for you. Like he’s come back-‘  
‘After he left-‘  
‘Look all I’m saying is he’s here for you. That’s the only reason he came.’  
‘Yeah okay. I know. I don’t want him to be. ‘m not going back there.’  
‘Okay Lou. You wanna shower?’  
‘No. I want another drink.’ His phone buzzed again, a text from the number this time.

_I’m coming to get you._

‘Li, look at this,’ Louis said. Liam looked at the text and checked the number.  
‘Ask who it is,’ he said.

 _Who are you?_ Louis wrote back. They sat on the floor watching Louis’ phone while the other person typed

 _Did you delete my number, Boo?_ The message came through after a minute. ‘No one calls me that except my mum though,’ Louis said.

_Whattt you want?_

_Louis I’m coming to pick you up now. Have you been drinking?_ They replied. This infuriated Louis, no one should be telling him what to do. Liam went to look out his window.  
‘No cars yet, Lou. Want another drink?’  
‘Yeah please and thanks,’ Louis said. Liam walked out to get another drink.

 _Baby, it’s me_ , they wrote.

 _Harry? Fuck off jeeez didntt u get the message._ Louis blinked. He was still completely smashed, texting wasn’t a smart idea.

_What’s Liam’s address? Louis I’m picking you up._

_Noooooo. Ur not doin tht. I don’t want you with me._ This was way too sobering. ‘Li? I’m coming down,’ Louis called. He dropped his phone and walked out to find Liam.   
‘’m in the kitchen. We can drink down here,’ Liam called back. Louis held tight to the banister as he walked downstairs to the kitchen. He took the beer Liam passed him after he fell off the kitchen bench twice and settled with leaning against it from the floor. He told Liam what he’d found out and they laughed. Until there was a knock on the door.

‘Hello?’ Liam answered.  
‘I’m here to pick Louis up,’ a man answered.  
‘The fuck you are. Who are you anyways?’  
‘I’m Paul. And you’re drunk. Where’s Louis?’  
‘Not here. So leave please,’ Liam said. Louis huddled down further and backed away from the door so they couldn’t see him. The door eventually closed and Liam came back to the kitchen. ‘Okay I’m not sure who that was but it’s not your boy, Lou.’  
‘It’s his bodyguard. Paul’s okay.’  
‘Oh, okay. Where’s your phone? We should go check it,’ Liam said.  
‘It’s back upstairs. You can get it if you wanna,’ he said. Liam went back up to get Louis’ phone stumbling up the stairs and laughing quietly. It took at least five minutes for him so come back down.   
‘You have a couple texts,’ he said.  
‘Okay,’ Louis said.

 _Louis, I’m coming._  
Paul is at the door.  
Louis I know you’re in there.  
Baby please come out to me, I’m waiting out front.

And the latest, coming through as they read the texts. _I miss you, and I’m coming to get you. Please answer the door_.

‘Ah fuck, I’m gonna be sick,’ Louis slurred. He made it to the bathroom before the knock on the door sounded. He slid the lock in place seconds before he vomited. He vaguely heard Liam arguing with Harry, insisting that Louis wasn’t there. But they all knew Harry could hear Louis in the bathroom a couple of metres away.  
‘Louis?’ Harry called. Louis winced and laid his head on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. ‘Louis I know you’re there,’ he said.  
‘Harry I think you should leave,’ Liam said. He had sobered up immensely since Harry had knocked.  
‘I’m just here to get Louis.’  
‘He doesn’t want to leave with you,’ Liam said. Louis could almost feel the tension from there.  
‘Can I at least talk to him?’ Harry asked. ‘Alone, I mean.’  
Liam paused. ‘I guess. I’m gonna go upstairs then. Be quick.’  
‘Thank you,’ Harry said. Louis could picture him then, ruffled hair and tired eyes. Of course, that was Louis’ fault. Everything with Harry was. He made Harry worry too much, he needed too much attention. That was probably why Harry left him in the first place.

Louis felt his eyes burn and closed them tightly. _Who cares anyway? It’s not like we’re getting back together so it’s irrelevant._  
‘Lou?’ Harry knocked on the door. Louis groaned and covered his ears. ‘Louis can you unlock the door?’   
Louis didn’t move. Harry waited. He felt the bile rise in his throat and hauled himself up to throw up in the basin again. ‘Oh Lou,’ Harry whispered. He sounded so sad, not that there was any reason to be. ‘I’m sorry, baby.’  
‘Don’t.’ Louis snapped.  
‘Why is it you only respond to that,’ Harry said drily. ‘Can you please unlock the door?’  
‘No. I’m sick.’  
‘Yes I can hear that. I just want to see you. Make sure you’re okay,’ he said. Louis’ shoulders tightened as he heard that come out of Harry’s mouth.  
‘Why?’  
‘Because I care, Lou. I want to take you home, I’m worried about you.’  
‘Just leave me alone. You don’t need to be worried.’  
‘Well apparently I do. You weren’t like this before,’ Harry said. Louis didn’t respond. ‘I’m taking you home, so unlock the door now.’  
Louis forced a laugh. ‘What, to my house or yours, Styles? No I don’t think so. I’m happy to stay in here, thanks.’ He listened as Harry walked away, up the stairs. He hoped Liam would tell Harry no, but there was always a chance he would convince Louis to go.

Louis was half asleep by the time Liam and Harry came back downstairs. Liam knocked on the door. ‘I’ve got water, Lou. Please unlock the door. I’ll come sit with you,’ he said. So Louis unlocked the door and sat back down without looking out. Liam came in and closed the door, but didn’t lock it. Louis took the water and leaned his head back against the cupboard under the sink.

‘Are you going to make me go with him?’ Louis asked.  
‘No, it’s your choice. But he’s pretty worried. Doesn’t look like he’s slept much.’  
‘Mm. I haven’t either and I don’t particularly want to deal with him.’  
‘Lou, what actually happened between you two?’ Liam asked. There was genuine concern in his eyes, so Louis sighed.  
‘We were together long distance for ages. We met at a concert a couple of years ago and started talking then. And then we got together. He told me about his dreams to become a singer and influence people and stuff. He’d send me videos of his covers and everything, and I loved them. So I posted them on YouTube without him knowing and arranged with his mother and sister for him to audition on the X Factor. And the day he went for his audition was one of the last days I spoke to him. He messaged me a few days later telling me about it. He didn’t know I’d organised it. I’m still not sure if he does know, honestly. Obviously I voted for him all season. At first I just figured that he was really busy with the show, but then he got through boot camp and we hadn’t spoken in weeks and I realised he’d left me. I stopped watching the show, stopped voting. I cut myself off for a while, not sure if you remember. This was a year ago, or close to. I did my best to forget everything. So I deleted the YouTube account, most of my social media, all of the pictures and conversations. And I just threw myself into music and school and ignored everyone.’

Liam was staring at the ground blankly as his friend blinked away tears. He didn’t know if Harry knew about what Louis did for him. But everything added up now. Louis was usually so giving and kind to everyone, but Harry seemed to be the exception.   
‘Oh,’ Liam said quietly. Louis banged his head back against the cupboard. ‘He’s not gonna leave without you, you know.’  
Louis sighed. ‘Yeah, I do. I’ll get him out of your hair, can I just shower first?’  
‘Of course. I’ll go get your bag. You can just stay in here. I’ll make sure he doesn’t come in.’  
‘Thank you. I mean it, for everything,’ Louis said. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled a little. It did little to make Liam feel better, but he left anyway.


	8. 8

Showers always made Louis feel worse when he’d been drinking. It was always when the hangover hit, when he felt most sleepy. But he smelled like alcohol and B.O. and it was a nasty combination. So he slowly washed his hair and body under the too-hot water. Liam knocked on the door and put his clothes just inside on the floor. Louis was humming to himself and relishing the heat with his eyes closed when another knock came. He groaned and turned to the door.  
‘What?’ he called. The glass of the shower was covered in steam and almost opaque.  
‘Are you coming with me?’ Harry called.  
‘Yes.’ Louis snapped. Harry didn’t respond, so Louis turned around and continued to sing. He didn’t hear the door make a slight noise as Harry sat against it on the other side, eyes closed, listening to Louis sing. It was his favourite sound at that moment. Liam made no comment when he saw Harry react like that, but walked into the kitchen. That was a moment meant only for one other person.

Louis got dressed and slung his bag onto his shoulder. His breath still smelled horrible, but he’d done what he could. At least he had deodorant with him, so he didn’t stink entirely. He went to open the door and had to brace himself as it fell in against him. He held it as closed as he could to see what was pushing it open. Harry was sitting there, asleep against the door. He hadn’t woken when Louis opened it, somehow. Louis sighed and opened the door slowly, so he didn’t wake Harry. Any extra time before he had to leave was a gift. Gently, he put his hand under Harry’s head and held it so it couldn’t hit the ground. He managed to wake him slowly, enough to walk him to the couch and lay him down there instead.   
‘Mm, Lou?’ he whispered.  
‘Sleep, it’s okay.’  
‘Gotta stay.’  
‘I’ll be in the other room,’ Louis said.  
‘What? No!’ Harry opened his eyes and sat up with a start. Louis rolled his eyes.  
‘Please just get some sleep. You’re exhausted and if you’re taking me home I’m not putting up with you being tired and grumpy,’ he said.  
Harry rubbed his eyes and relaxed against the couch. ‘Can you just stay in here please? You can get Liam, but don’t leave.’ His eyes were big and worried, but Louis could see how tired he really was.  
‘When did you last sleep?’ he asked.  
‘Haven’t slept well for months,’ he shrugged.  
‘Okay well lie down and sleep please. I’ll get Liam or whatever but you need to rest.’ Louis watched Harry until he closed his eyes again, then went to get Liam. They sat on another couch near Harry and spoke quietly.

‘Is he taking you to yours or his?’ Liam asked.  
‘Dunno, but I guess I’d better go along with it. Gets him out of your hair and he needs the bloody rest. Look at him.’ For the first time, Louis could see how exhausted Harry really was. His eyes had dark circles under them, his face was pale and drawn and his hair was a mess. Harry had never been like that, never that tired and sickly looking.   
‘He’s a mess,’ Liam said.  
‘No shit. I’ll just go along with it for now, but I’ll keep you updated, yeah?’  
‘Yeah mate. I’m gonna go take a nap but text me later. Get him out of here soon,’ Liam said. They hugged and Liam went upstairs.

‘Harry,’ Louis whispered. ‘Harry, come on. Time to go.’ He bend down and shook his shoulder gently.  
‘Hm?’ Harry opened one eye slightly.  
‘It’s time to go, come on sleepy head.’ Louis crouched on the ground in front of the couch as he woke up slowly. ‘Where are we heading off to?’  
‘Gimme a sec,’ Harry whispered. He sat up and blinked slowly. ‘I’m taking you home, right?’ he asked, confused.  
‘Yeah. But your home or mine? You’re apparently only sleeping with me here and I’m not a dick.’  
Harry tried not to smile, but he knew it was obvious how much he lit up, even still half asleep. ‘I don’t mind,’ he said.  
‘Alright. Lets go,’ Louis said. He didn’t wait for Harry before he walked outside and got in the car. ‘Sorry Paul,’ he said.  
‘Don’t worry about it man,’ Paul said. ‘I get it. Harry’d travel the world for you and I’m just here to facilitate.’  
‘Jeez, how much does he pay you?’ Louis laughed.  
‘Oh no it isn’t about the money,’ Paul grinned. ‘I just care for the kid.’ They both closed their mouths when Harry got in the car.  
‘Home please. And sorry Paul. Didn’t mean to make you wait so long,’ Harry said slowly.  
Louis unlocked his phone as Paul drove off. He told his mum he was with Harry and would explain later. But before long he was nodding off, his head pressed against the window. He put his arm down on the car door and used that as his pillow. At least when they got to… wherever they were headed, he could sleep properly.

A few minutes later, Paul stopped the car and woke Louis up. ‘Inside, down the hall, first on the right,’ he said. Louis grabbed his bag and followed the directions. There was a massive bed in the centre of the room, a desk in the corner and some clothes strewn on the floor, but Louis didn’t care. He threw his bag down next to the desk and climbed into the bed. He had a headache and was absolutely exhausted. Well, until Harry stumbled in too.   
‘Oh right, this is your room,’ Louis said. Of course it was. Harry nodded and cocked his head slightly. ‘It’s fine, I’ll sleep on the floor,’ he said. Harry opened his mouth and closed it when Louis hushed him. ‘No, I mean it. You need to rest. I’ll sleep on the floor, just let me take a pillow.’ Harry sighed, but was too tired to argue. He gestured to the pillow closest to Louis and climbed into bed. Louis scrambled up and dropped the pillow on the ground near the desk.  
‘Lou, it’s okay you know,’ Harry said quietly.  
‘I know. Just sleep, I’m alright,’ Louis replied. He imagined Harry rolling his eyes. But he tried to close his eyes and sleep all the same.

 

Harry tossed and turned in bed. He was so tired before, but now there was no way he could sleep. It was if he’d had coffee injected straight to his bloodstream. Louis was in his bedroom.

 _Louis Tomlinson was in his fucking bedroom_.

And he’d chosen to sleep on the floor rather than with Harry in bed. But even that was a step up. Harry listened to his breathing slow, listened to sleep overcome him. After a while, Harry got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He drank some water and sat down on the couch to try and calm down. It didn’t help, so he went back to bed. He paused in the doorway to look at Louis.  
His hands were spread in front of him, his legs curled up slightly. He looked adorable. And cold and very uncomfortable.

Harry closed the door behind him and stepped carefully towards Louis. He slid the pillow out from under his head and replaced it with his arm, pausing every time Louis’ breathing hitched. Harry slid his other arm under Louis’ knees and lifted him gently. It wasn’t fair for Louis to be uncomfortable. So Harry tucked him into bed and pulled the covers up past his shoulders. Louis sighed in his sleep and burrowed further into the blanket. Harry tried to ignore how adorable it was, how lovely Louis looked tucked in like that. He pushed Louis’ fringe out of his face and walked away from the bed. He could take the floor.

 

When Louis woke up hours later, he was alone in Harry’s bed. He stretched and groaned when he saw Harry asleep on the ground, his beautiful face calm, hair splayed over the pillow. Why did Harry have to be so attractive? Louis’ head was reeling, but he had enough sense to wake Harry up and get him back in bed.  
‘Harry, wake up,’ he said.  
‘Wha- Lou?’ Harry asked.  
‘Yeah. Why are you on the floor?’ Louis asked.  
‘Cause I wanted you to have the bed,’ Harry said.  
‘Oh. Well you can go back to it now,’ Louis said. He fought the smile that was slowly rising.  
‘Nah it’s kay. Are you getting up?’ he asked.  
‘Yeah, but I think it’s around lunch time,’ Louis said. Harry checked his phone and smiled.  
‘What are we eating, Lou?’

They ordered out. Neither of them could be bothered to cook anything. So Louis called his mum while Harry picked a movie out. Harry could hear Louis on the phone from the lounge room and couldn’t help but smile. He could hear the worry in Johannah’s voice and the calming effect Lou’s had on her. He reassured her that he was okay and he’d drop in tomorrow. Harry put the movie in the DVD player as Louis hung up. Then he heard Louis talk again.

‘How’s your sister? Oh okay. When’s she being released? Do you need me to come over?’ Silence for a minute. Then, ‘You’ll laugh if I tell you where I am, so I’ll explain… whenever I see you next. Keep me updated about Laila, and I’ll be there as soon as you need me.’  
Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. Was it Kate he was talking to? Or someone else? And what was this about someone’s sister? His stomach twisted. What if Louis had a girlfriend?  
Louis walked back into the room with a frown on his face. The doorbell rang and he went to get it. When Harry didn’t speak, he raised an eyebrow.  
‘What is it?’  
‘Nothing,’ Harry said. ‘I’ll get plates and stuff.’ He could feel Louis’ eyes on him the entire time, and knew he was too transparent. Louis always knew something was wrong. Louis served the pasta they’d ordered and Harry pressed play on the movie.   
‘Oh, Titanic?’  
Harry blushed a little. ‘You can change it if you want,’ he said.  
‘No no, it’s fine. Are we allowed to eat on the couch?’  
‘Of course, Lou.’   
Louis settled right into the corner of Harry’s couch and dug in. Harry sat next to him, but with enough space that Louis’ wouldn’t be uncomfortable. They ate quietly, paying attention to the movie. Harry kept sneaking glances at Louis, remembering little things. Like how his eyes showed all his emotion, and the cheeky little smile he would allow when he really enjoyed something. When they finished, Harry took their dishes to the kitchen. He tucked his legs underneath him when he sat down again, leaning into the back of the couch.  
‘Any reason you chose Titanic, Harry?’ Louis asked with a grin.  
‘No, just the first one I saw,’ Harry said. He felt his pulse speed up and quickly turned back to the movie.  
‘Oh I bet it was,’ Louis muttered. Then he stretched, lounging out in Harry’s direction. Harry’s eyes widened just a little as he watched Louis’ shirt ride up over his hips. He definitely _did not_ notice the way Louis’ pants sat on his bum.  
If Louis had a girlfriend, it would be worse that Harry was even thinking about anything like that.

Louis noticed when Harry got sad and grumpy. And then realised that he was jealous. Of what, Louis wasn’t sure. But he wanted to find out, and maybe use it to his advantage. His head was propped up on his arm, only a few centimetres from Harry’s lap. He was careful to avoid being caught, but snuck glances up at Harry’s face occasionally, just to gauge his mood. Something was definitely wrong.  
‘Harry, what is it?’  
‘What are you talking about?’  
‘You’re all quiet and weird. Something is wrong. Don’t tell me it’s nothing again because I know there’s something.’  
‘It’s fine,’ he mumbled.  
‘No, it isn’t because you’re upset. Tell me.’  
‘I can’t because I don’t know,’ Harry said. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.  
‘Well what are you feeling? Come on,’ Louis said. He sat up and turned to face Harry completely.   
‘Who’s Laila?’ he said softly.  
Louis smiled. ‘Are you jealous, Harry?’  
‘Just tell me who she is, Louis. You asked.’  
‘She’s Kate’s little sister. She’s sick.’  
‘She’s your girlfriend?’ Harry asked. His face went red and he couldn’t meet Louis’ eyes.  
‘Harry,’ Louis started. He forced himself not to laugh. ‘Harry look at me, please.’ When he didn’t listen, Louis put a finger under his chin and turned his head.  
‘What,’ he mumbled, staring at Louis’ chest.  
‘I don’t have a girlfriend. I don’t date girls,’ he said. Harry’s eyes flicked up to meet Louis’, confused.  
‘Then wha- ‘  
‘I was on the phone with Kate. Her sister Laila is in hospital. She has seizures all the time and no one can figure out what’s causing it,’ Louis said. He took his hand away from Harry’s face.  
‘Oh,’ Harry said.  
‘You haven’t asked if I have a boyfriend,’ Louis winked. Harry blinked several times and opened his mouth. Then closed it again. ‘No, Harry. I don’t have a boyfriend,’ he laughed. He turned his eyes back to the movie, chuckling to himself as he watched.  
‘What the fuck, Louis? Why was that necessary?’ Harry said softly.  
‘I was just teas-‘  
‘Yeah I know you were teasing. But you know what I want and you just had to rub it in my face, didn’t you,’ he said. His expression was stony when Louis looked at it. His brows were furrowed and his lips were pressed tight together.  
‘No, Harry. I was joking around because I saw you get jealous of me asking about Laila,’ Louis said frostily. ‘I’m not a douche. I wouldn’t make fun of you for that. If you knew me as well as you thought, surely you would get that.’ He watched Harry’s face fall and turned away. ‘Maybe I should go, Harry. You can figure your shit out.’

‘No.’ Louis got up and Harry shot out an arm to pull him back down. ‘No you’re staying.’ He pulled Louis into his lap and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.  
‘Harry, let me go,’ Louis froze.  
‘No.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Because I don’t want you to leave. Tomorrow is the weekend and I want you to stay here tonight and watch movies with me. I miss you, Lou. You’re not leaving,’ Harry said. He could smell Louis, thick and inviting and sitting right there on his lap. He felt Louis sigh, relax just a little.  
‘Harry we’re fighting and I’ve only been here a couple of hours.’  
‘And I want you to stay here. Please, Louis. I’ll give you the bed in the spare room to sleep in if that’s what you want.’  
Louis heard the desperation in Harry’s voice and bit his lip to keep from making the little noise that was rising in his chest. It was words he’d always wanted to hear from Harry. He held his breath for a second. Just needed to calm down. ‘Okay, I’ll stay. But let me go, I need to use the bathroom,’ he said.  
‘Up the hall past my room on the left,’ Harry mumbled. ‘Lou, thank you.’ Louis didn’t respond, but stood up and rushed to the bathroom. He covered his mouth with his hand as soon as he was out of sight. It was all too much, too fast.

How was it okay for Harry to just come back into Louis’ life whenever he wanted and act like this? Not even acknowledging what he’d done wrong, never explaining. Louis couldn’t cope with this. He’d never gotten over Harry, and it made it all so much harder to come back and to stay away now. He couldn’t stay away, not when Harry wanted him so bad and had just made it so obvious. He blinked back the tears and washed his face with water.   
‘Are you alright?’ Harry called.  
‘Yeah,’ he yelled back.  
‘Okay I paused it for you,’ Harry said. Louis stifled a sob with his hand this time. It was things like this which made Louis unstable, made him miss Harry like he’d never missed anything. He tried to take deep breaths, but couldn’t keep all of it in. He made a small noise before he managed to cover his mouth with his hands.  
‘Lou?’ Harry said. He was so close, right outside the door almost.  
‘Mm,’ Louis said.  
‘What’s wrong?’  
Louis couldn’t respond. He wanted Harry so bad, but he’d never been enough for Harry. It’d been proven once before and he really didn’t want to go through that again.  
‘Louis, do you want me to call someone?’ Harry asked.  
‘Uh-uh,’ he managed.  
‘What do you need me to do?’  
Louis sucked in air and pressed his palm flat over his mouth.  
‘I can go and wait in the other room if you want,’ Harry offered. ‘But I’d like to stay here, make sure you’re okay.’  
This time he wasn’t able to stop the sob from coming out. It wasn’t fair, why did he have to be so perfectly lovely and caring now, but wasn’t there for so long? Louis could only guess at it, he had no idea what caused it, unless he’d done something to affect it all.  
‘I’m coming in, Louis,’ Harry said. Louis covered his face with his hands and didn’t object when Harry opened the door. He was so fucking emotional, why was he like this? If anything it would surely drive Harry away again.

‘Lou! What’s wrong?’ Harry asked. He sounded… panicked, worried. Not angry. ‘Shh, it’s okay. Come here,’ he said gently. Louis cried harder when he said that. But all his thoughts about Harry leaving disappeared for a moment, when Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and picked him up. He carried Louis back out into the living room and sat on the couch, still holding him.   
‘It’ll be okay,’ he whispered. He let Louis sit on his lap and tried to pull his hands away. ‘Lou, hey, it’s alright. I’m here.’ Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, but didn’t move his hands. So Harry hugged him tight anyway and rubbed his back slowly, waiting for him to calm down. After a moment, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry.

Harry could’ve cried too, right then. He was so grateful that Louis could open up enough to just do that, to let himself be comforted.  
‘I-I-I’m s-s-orry,’ Louis hiccoughed.  
‘What? You have nothing to be sorry for,’ Harry said, confused. But this only made Louis cry harder. ‘It’s alright, Lou. I’m here, I’m here. You can’t get rid of me.’  
‘B-but I m-m-made y-you leave b-be-f-fore,’ Louis said. He tried to keep his voice under control, but his sobs interjected every time.  
‘Louis, what are you talking about?’ Harry asked. He was getting worried now, what could Louis be talking about? It made his heart ache.  
Louis took a shuddering breath in and rubbed his eyes. ‘Lou?’ Harry asked.  
There was silence for a long moment while Louis fought to calm down. Eventually, he managed to speak. ‘When you left. Went away for whatever. It was my f-fault.’ His voice trembled and he took his time breathing. ‘I arranged for you to go to the competition… but I did something wrong. Or- or you might’ve stayed longer.’  
‘Lou, no,’ Harry started.  
‘I’m not stupid,’ he sighed. ‘I’m not enough for the great Harry Styles.’ Louis let his arms fall to his sides and bit his lip. Harry could feel him shaking. This is what he really thought happened? Fucking hell. Harry had a lot more to own up to than he thought.  
‘Louis, stop. That’s not what happened,’ he said. Louis scoffed quietly. ‘I mean it. That’s not what happened. You haven’t done anything wrong, ever.’  
‘I don’t believe you,’ Louis whispered.  
‘I’m telling the truth. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,’ he said.  
‘Then none of this fucking adds up!’ Louis sobbed.   
‘I know, baby I know.’ Harry was on the verge of tears himself, but Louis needed him right then. ‘Do you want me to explain?’  
Louis shook his head and Harry sighed. ‘Okay. Later then. Come on, I’ll put the movie back on and we can just stay on the couch for a while, yeah?’  
‘Call mum,’ Louis said softly.  
‘You want me to?’  
‘Yeah.’ Louis got up and fetched his phone to give to Harry. ‘I’m gonna get a blanket. Password hasn’t changed,’ he said.

Harry unlocked Louis’ phone and pressed the call button next to Johannah’s contact.  
‘Lou?’ she picked up.  
‘Uh, actually no. It’s Harry,’ he said slowly.  
‘Oh. Hi. Um, where’s Lou?’  
‘He’s just gone to get something. He told me to call you.’  
‘Ah okay.  He wants you to explain.’  
‘Explain? You mean what happened?’  
‘Yes, Harry. When… whatever happened, he completely shut off. Wouldn’t talk to anyone. Liam and Kate managed to bring him out of that a little bit, but he isn’t the same boy,’ Johannah said sadly.  
‘Oh.’  
‘So what happened?’  
‘I was in the competition and someone found out I was bi, and that I was with Lou. They told Simon and his label, and they decided it would be best if I deleted all my social media and contacts and change my number. Or rather, they took my phone and did it for me. I only had my family as contacts. Apparently, gay doesn’t go down well in the music industry. I couldn’t do anything about it, or else they’d end my contract and I’d have no career.’  
‘So it was Louis or your music?’  
‘In a manner of speaking. They told me if I won the show that I’d be able to sign with whoever I wanted, but I didn’t win. So I had to go through with it. I don’t know who told them.’  
‘You know Louis got you there?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Did they know that?’  
‘Yes. They just didn’t care. Syco is very careful about hiding their tracks in that regard.’  
‘Harry I watched the show. There was never a time where you seemed even remotely sad or torn up about it,’ Johannah said. It wasn’t an accusation.  
Harry laughed coldly. ‘That was on camera.’  
‘And now?’  
‘I’m not signed with Syco anymore,’ Harry said.  
‘What does that mean for Lou?’  
‘It means I’m sticking around. I’m not leaving Doncaster without him and I’m staying until he tells me otherwise. I’m hoping he doesn’t tell me that.’  
‘What does your family think?’  
‘Gem misses him. They want me to be happy, so they’re hoping I can make it up to Louis. She keeps asking me if she can call him,’ Harry laughed softly. His eyes were tearing up, but he blinked to clear them.   
‘Harry, can I talk to Lou please?’ Johannah asked.  
‘Of course,’ Harry said. He walked out of the room and found Louis sitting down in the hallway. He held the phone out and Louis took it. Harry went back to the living room to give him privacy. He was exhausted. But he took out his phone and messaged his mum, telling her Louis was here but it was still very complicated. Whether or not she responded, he didn’t see. Louis came in then, placing his phone on the counter and coming to the couch with the duvet off Harry’s bed.

‘Play it,’ Louis said.  
‘Okay,’ Harry said, and pressed a button on the remote. Louis made himself comfortable in the corner of the couch, covering himself with the blanket. Harry sat away from Louis, giving him space. But Louis beckoned him closer, enough to at least be covered with the blanket. They finished the movie like that, Louis snuggled up and Harry sitting upright a metre away, hardly daring to move.  
‘Mum told me you’re sorry.’ Louis said when the credits rolled.  
‘Oh,’ Harry said.  
‘She said it’s not all your fault. And it’s not mine.’  
‘No, it’s not yours.’  
‘Okay,’ he said.  
‘That’s it?’  
‘No. But for now, it’s enough. And can we watch another movie? I’m tired.’  
‘Of course, what do you want to watch?’  
‘Disney. Anything you have.’  
Harry got up and went to the DVD cabinet. ‘Hercules?’  
‘Sure, yeah,’ Louis said. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess, his skin so pale. He looked so fragile and small when Harry glanced over.  
‘I’m sorry,’ Harry said.  
‘I know. Just play the movie, Styles.’  
Harry got back on the couch and sat right on the edge this time, away from Louis.  
‘Harry, I’m not going to break.’  
‘I know,’ Harry said. But Harry might if Louis cried any more today. It was his fault, after all. He’d missed Louis the entire time, and it could easily be too late now.  
‘So come here,’ Louis said. He looked at Harry and gave a small smile. ‘I’ll be okay.’ Harry shifted a little closer and turned to the TV. ‘Harry.’ When he looked over, Louis held out a hand. ‘Come on. You’ll get cold.’   
Harry slid over, closer by Louis’ direction. And closer again, until the boy was satisfied. He had a small smile on his face when Harry was seated right next to him, their knees touching, both covered by the blanket. ‘Lou…’  
‘No. Shush. Movie.’ He took Harry’s hand. ‘I’m alright, really.’ Harry blinked, Louis let go of his hand and they sat quietly.


	9. 9

Johannah picked Louis up from the hospital on Saturday morning without any of his siblings in the car. Laila was staying for another few days for observation, but there were rumours that there was a new doctor coming to see her and see if anything could be done. No one knew why, they just assumed he was interested. Louis told his mum this with a slight smile. It was good that there was someone new coming to look at her case- finally.

‘How was it?’ she asked.  
‘Laila?’  
‘No, I know about her. Kate’s mum called earlier and filled me in. She also told me you looked sad and tired when you got here. How was Harry?’  
‘Oh,’ Louis said. He chewed the inside of his lip slowly. ‘I mean, it was good. We got to speak, kind of.’  
‘Did he tell you?’  
‘Tell me what?’ Louis asked.  
‘Tell you everything, Lou. What he told me,’ Johannah said with a raised brow.  
‘Oh. No, I didn’t let him. Not yet,’ Louis said. He ignored his mum’s look.   
‘Louis.’  
‘Yes?’  
‘You didn’t… let… him.’  
‘Exactly. I just told him to tell me later.’  
Johannah rolled her eyes, but Louis knew she was more concerned than she was letting on. ‘Talk to him eventually. These things are only healthy when you know all the information.’  
‘These things? What do you mean?’ Louis asked warily.  
‘Awkward situations. He wants you back Lou, and it’s close to impossible for him to tell how you’re feeling about it. I think you should hear him out.’  
‘Yeah, eventually.’

They drove home chatting, but when they arrived at the house Johannah had to go out again. ‘I have to pick your sister up. It’s a Saturday, she’ll want to go from one place to another. You know what she’s like.’ So Louis went inside on his own. He went to his room and sat on the floor. The box he’d hidden a few days ago was still sitting in the same place under his bed. He didn’t take it out, just looked at it for a minute. He heard the front door open and close and stood up. No one should be home yet, since none of the kids were. They all had play dates or sleepovers to be at.

Louis walked down the hall slowly and silently. He didn’t have anything to protect himself with if it was an unwanted intruder. But he peeked around the corner to look at the door. Kate, Harry, Liam and Zayn had let themselves in.  
‘I’ll go find Louis,’ Kate said softly. ‘You know what to do.’  
The boys murmured their agreement and Louis quickly tiptoed back up the hall, just to his bedroom door. ‘I thought it’d be you,’ he called.  
‘Hey, Lou.’  
‘What are you doing here?’  
Kate grinned. ‘Just come to see you.’  
‘Mum knows you’re here?’  
‘Course she does.’  
Louis wanted to ask why the fuck there was a potential gang leader in his house, but decided otherwise. ‘Okay then what are we going to do?’  
‘Come outside with me,’ Kate said. Louis followed her out of the room. He’d probably figure out what was going on soon enough. ‘Okay, wait here,’ she said when they reached the living room.   
‘Alright,’ Louis said slowly. He took out his phone and scrolled through his Twitter feed for a couple of minutes.  
‘Lou?’ Kate called.  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Can you come outside?’ she asked.  
‘Okay.’ He went to the back door and opened it, but Kate was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Zayn and Harry were sitting on the grass in his tiny backyard. He froze.  
Harry smiled crookedly, a sight Louis used to adore looking at. ‘Hey Lou.’  
‘Hi.’  
‘Uh, Louis. I’m Zayn,’ the tattooed boy said lowly.  
‘Hi,’ Louis said again. ‘Why are you here?’ He heard the door click behind him, and his phone buzzed. _Sorry Lou. You need to hear this._ It was from Kate.  
‘For starters, Zayn and I have been friends for years. He moved to Donny from home when we were around 10, I think. In the last couple of years, he figured out who you were, and that you knew me. When… everything happened, I hired him to keep an eye on you,’ Harry said. Louis frowned.   
‘You were… I’m not sure what to call it. Stalking me?’  
‘Not exactly. I’d just note how you looked emotionally every couple of days and find out what you were up to outside of school. Helped that my brother is the head of a gang. No one asked questions,’ Zayn said. Louis noticed that he’d uncrossed his arms, which made him much less intimidating.  
‘Anyway, I missed you, Lou. So, I got Zayn here to come over and help me with a couple of things. I suppose we’re able to pull some strings, being who we are.’ Harry stood up and beckoned to Louis, who didn’t move. Harry sighed, and walked towards him. Louis hair was flying in the slight wind, but he crossed his arms and didn’t attempt to remedy it. ‘I’m blindfolding you,’ Harry said.  
‘Why?’  
‘Trust me, please?’  
‘How can I?’ Louis asked. He heard Harry sigh, but let him slide the blindfold down.  
‘Okay I’m going to hold your shoulders and direct you. Zayn?’  
‘Got it,’ Zayn called from… much further away than he was sitting previously. Harry gently pushed against Louis shoulders to make him move forwards. He followed the direction as the taller man spun him twice, then turned him one way, then another. They stopped after a few minutes. ‘Ready?’  
‘I guess so,’ Louis said slowly. Harry took off the blindfold and Louis blinked. ‘What’s this?’ he asked.  
‘It’s… a present,’ Harry said. Louis heard the tremble in his voice. He still had his hands on Louis’ shoulders, and Louis didn’t really want to move them away. In front of him was a table with recording equipment on it, a piece of paper, a guitar, and so much food. So much of Louis _favourite_ food.  
‘Why?’  
‘Because I can. And I owe you.’  
‘Okay but what does Zayn have to do with this?’  
‘He knows some people. I know some people. Plus I needed help setting it up. And someone to tape the reaction,’ Harry said. Louis heard his voice change as he grinned. Louis was speechless. ‘Okay I know you want to get into music so this is the start of that. Oh and I’ve invited a bunch  of people over, that’s why the food.’  
‘You invited people to my house without asking me?’ Louis asked.   
‘Well I asked your mum,’ Harry said. Louis turned around now. ‘All okay?’ Harry asked nervously. He licked his bottom lip and Louis had never wanted to kiss someone so much.  
‘So much more than okay,’ Louis said. Harry had given a shit about what Louis loved and wanted and that mattered. Even if he hated people giving him stuff, at least he could be grateful for this. Especially since it could get him somewhere. ‘Thank you, Haz. That means so much to me.’ He watched Harry’s face light up when he said it and smiled in return. ‘Why are people coming over again?’ Louis asked.  
‘Oh, to celebrate,’ Harry said. ‘There’s one more part left to my surprise.’  
‘One more part? Did I thank you too soon?’  
‘No, Lou, of course not. I did this for you,’ Harry said. Louis saw something flicker in Harry’s eyes and instantly took a step away. He remembered Harry saying something when they first started talking.   
‘You’re famous, and you still have small-scale social anxiety?’ Louis asked incredulously. Harry wouldn’t meet his eyes, but smiled just a little. ‘How do you get up on stage?’  
‘Those people all love me and don’t know me, Lou. It’s a bit different,’ Harry said.  
‘Harry Styles, I really will never understand you.’  
‘What… what do you mean?’  
‘You’re throwing me a party - god knows why – and you have anxiety over it. I don’t get it,’ Louis said. He fought off the grin that was pulling his lips up.  
‘You don’t need to get it, I just wanted to do it for you,’ Harry said.


	10. 10

Louis tried not to be surprised when a small stampede of people came rushing through his house into the backyard. His mums friends with all their kids, Kate and her family were there – minus Laila – and Liam was there with his mum. There was a group of people he didn’t know who set about introducing themselves to everyone as they came through. Harry grinned when his family walked in, but Louis went white and averted his eyes. He was grateful for the chance to escape when Liam and Kate came over.  
‘Lou!’ Kate hugged him tight. ‘We’re so proud of you. I know I know, he hasn’t told you yet. But he will. I hope you love it.’ Liam took note of Louis face and pulled Kate off him.   
‘You look like you’ve seen a ghost,’ Liam said.  
‘His uh. His family is here,’ Louis said.  
‘So?’  
‘So I was close with them and kept talking to them when Harry disappeared. Gem and I were really close. And I just couldn’t deal with it, I cut them off. I told Anne that I wasn’t really coping beforehand, but I don’t think Gemma knows anything.’ Louis breathed in slowly and ran a hand through his hair.   
‘Lou, that isn’t your fault,’ Liam frowned. ‘Look mate, I’m sure they’ll understand.’ Kate nodded, but no one missed the concerned look on her face.   
‘It’ll be fine. Just enjoy your party,’ she said. There was a loud squeal from the door that everyone turned to see.

‘Lou!’  
Louis laughed and held his arms out for her. Everyone watched as the girl ran into his arms and they both held on for dear life. ‘What are you doing here?’ he smiled.  
‘I got a call about this little get together and knew I had to be here. I’m so proud of you baby, how are you doing?’ Everyone started chatting amongst themselves again, and Liam and Kate left Louis alone with the newcomer.  
‘I’m doing okay. But what about you? How’s LA going?’  
‘Oh it’s great. I love it there, living the life and all. But I miss you so much over there, I wish you’d come to visit more,’ she said. Louis stopped to tuck a blonde curl behind her ear.  
‘I miss you too, so much. It’s been too long,’ he said. Johannah came rushing over as soon as she put the twins down.  
‘Oh honey I’m so glad you could make it, we’ve missed you so much!’ she said.  
‘I missed you too, I was just telling Lou he should come to visit soon.’  
‘You should really, Lou. Bree has come over quite a few times,’  
‘I know mum,’ he said with a smile.  
‘Well you won’t have an excuse after today. I’m taking you home with me for a week,’ Bree grinned when Louis’ eyes lit up.   
‘You’re joking,’ he said. He couldn’t remember smiling so big in months.  
‘No, you’re coming back to LA with me!’

 

Harry stood in the corner of Louis’ backyard, watching him light up when he talked to this girl. Who was she? He certainly didn’t invite her. Everything was going as planned, until this. He fought the jealousy rising in him. His mum caught his eye and gestured towards them, but he shook his head. He’d let Lou enjoy this without him interfering. But then Louis looked around spotted him and smiled. He looked so happy, Harry couldn’t help but soften and smile back. Louis made a small gesture, beckoning Harry over to them. The girl said something softly and Louis nodded, not looking away from Harry. When he didn’t move, Louis rolled his eyes and brought the girl over to Harry.  


‘Lou?’ Harry asked softly. He was surprised that Lou wanted to introduce them.  
Louis smiled. ‘You really need to learn to follow directions, Haz. This is Bree. Bree, Harry Styles.’  
‘Wait- _the_ Harry Styles?’ she asked excitedly.  
‘Nice to meet you,’ Harry smirked.  
Louis flicked a warning glance her way and she toned her excitement down. ‘Well I don’t know if we’re going to get off to a great start, Harry,’ she said. When his eyes narrowed she said, ‘I’m taking your baby to America for a week,’ grinned and winked, then walked away with a flick of her curls.  
Harry’s mouth flew open while Louis smiled. ‘America?’ he asked incredulously.  
‘She lives in LA,’ he said.  
‘For a week?’ Harry asked. His breath was caught in his throat.  
‘Yeah. Are you okay, Haz?’  
‘Mhm,’ he said. ‘Who is she?’  
Louis took his hand. ‘She’s my best friend. We were born on the same day and we’ve been friends since then. We were inseparable until she moved to LA a few years ago.’  
Harry felt Louis rubbing circles into the back of his hand and smiled just a little. ‘I’m gonna miss you,’ he said.  
‘It’s just a week, Haz.’  
‘I know. But I’ll miss you.’

Anne and Johannah stood together watching their sons speak. It made Anne smile to see Harry finally talking to Louis, especially after so much complaining. She had never agreed with what he’d been put through, but he had agreed so she didn’t step in. After talking with Johannah, Anne realised how much Harry had really put the poor boy through, but she suspected Harry knew it as well. Surely, with that much chemistry, they would be able to read how much the other had been hurting? She noticed when Louis tried to beckon Harry over to him and his friend, saw Harry’s face fall when Louis said something. But then Louis lit up at something Harry said and it fell together perfectly. Harry saw him smile, and then they were both grinning like fools, holding hands as if there was nothing more natural in the world, as if they had never let go.  
‘What do you think?’ she asked Johannah.  
‘I haven’t seen Lou so happy in… I’m not sure how long.’  
‘I’m glad.’  
‘Did you hear what Bree was saying to Louis?’  
‘No,’ Anne said slowly.  
‘Oh, she’s taking him to the US for a week. He’s super excited,’ Johannah said with a soft smile.  
That would explain why Harry looked so sad a moment ago. Perhaps she could convince Harry to tag along. Or ask Bree if he could. She paid more attention to her friend as Johannah started talking.  
‘He’ll miss Harry of course. It’s been years since we last saw Bree though, it’ll be good for him to go.’  
‘Yes, I bet it will be. I hope he enjoys his time there,’ Anne said. She was determined to talk to Harry about it all later.

 

‘I promise I’ll call you every day. I’ll figure out the time zone difference,’ Harry said.   
‘That’s if I don’t call you first,’ Louis smiled.  
‘Okay, it’s almost time for part two of your surprise,’ Harry said. ‘I’ll be back soon.’ He walked off to find Zayn, leaving Louis smiling softly behind him. Zayn and Harry walked together around the side of the house. ‘Okay. Is everything ready?’  
‘Yeah. You right?’ Zayn asked.  
‘Uh. Yeah, yeah. Bit nervous,’ Harry said. ‘I want him to love it.’  
‘He loves you. He will love it,’ Zayn gripped his shoulder. ‘Breathe, Haz.’ They walked inside and Harry picked up a folder from the kitchen table. Johannah had brought it in when she got home. They walked up to Louis’ room and pulled the MacBook out. Harry had uploaded some things onto it before he’d given it to Louis, but evidently they hadn’t been discovered. Another five minutes and the video would be up and running.

‘Go,’ Harry said. Zayn nodded and rushed from the room. Harry heard him ushering everyone inside and turning the TV on. A moment later, his phone buzzed.   
_It’s ready_.  
He pressed a button on the MacBook and sat back on his heels. The people downstairs would be seeing his face about now. He wished he could see Louis’ face, but knew it was best for him to stay up here.   


_As most of you will know, I’m going on tour again in a month. It means I’ll miss the end of school, graduation, a range of things. But I don’t want to miss you, Louis. I suppose what I’m saying… is this._ Harry’s voice and face faded and a song started playing in the background. It was a video of his last tour, video diaries of sorts. He was grinning into the camera, singing to thousands of screaming fans, coming off stage panting and smiling. Different pictures of him with fans, various posters shoved in front of the camera. And then, back to his face with a small nervous smile.  
‘Lou, I know I have a lot of making up to do. But come on tour with me? We won’t miss graduation. I need you with me…’ he trailed off. ‘There’s one more thing. Before you make up your mind. Go and ask your sisters for the clue.’ Everyone was staring at Louis. His mum had a small smile on her face, Anne was staring at the television in shock, Bree and his sisters had a little smug smile on their faces. Louis looked to his sisters and Lottie held out a piece of paper. It was a picture of them together the first time they’d met. Before everything started, before they had even gotten together. They were so young and naïve. On the back, it said _remember this? Go and find the next one. Clue: it’s a bit colder._  
‘What the fuck is this?’ Louis asked, breathless.  
‘Go and find out,’ Johannah said softly. Louis took a deep breath and set out to find the next clue.

Harry was sitting patiently upstairs, trying to calm his racing heart. He knew only Louis would be coming in, but it was a lot of pressure to put on him. He heard Bree laughing downstairs and knew they’d found the second picture. Harry was laughing at Louis after he’d landed on his ass while ice skating. The surprised look on Louis’ face was everything and more. It was one of his favourite pictures. The best one, his favourite, was in his hand. It was the last time they had seen each other, the last day Louis was in Cheshire with him. His mum had taken it of them. They were in Harry’s bed, wrapped up in each other and both wearing Harry’s clothes- which were far too big for Louis. Harry was kissing his forehead with a hand in his hair and Louis was asleep with the most angelic expression on his face.

A few minutes later, Louis was on his own, walking down the hall to his bedroom. The last clue he’d read pointed him that way. _Come home to me. It’s bedtime. I love you. X._ So Louis readjusted the small pile of photos in his hand and smiled softly before heading to his room. He knocked gently and opened the door to see Harry fidgeting on the ground next to the MacBook.  
‘Don’t speak yet,’ Harry said as Louis opened his mouth. ‘Take this and press play.’ Louis took the photo from Harry and almost burst into tears. He knew exactly when this had been taken. It was the best and worst day of his life. He pushed the play button on the laptop and knelt down to watch.  
Harry was a small square in the bottom of the screen, but Louis was the focus. It was the last Skype call they’d had together before Harry disappeared. He could see how happy he’d been, how sad Harry looked and how hard he was trying. They were laughing together.  
‘You recorded us?’ Louis asked softly.  
‘I knew what they were doing, I had to. I needed to hear your voice.’ They were both silent as they listened to the end of the call.  
_‘I love you,’  
‘I love you too. Goodbye, I miss you already,_ ’ Harry was saying.

Louis closed the lid on the computer and closed his eyes tight. He turned the photo over to read the next message but there was only a question mark written.  
‘We can come back for graduation, I know that matters. And if you’re not okay with just tagging along I can arrange for you to help out with it and we can pay you and-‘

Harry was cut off instantly. His eyes were wide as he slowly realised what was happening. The love of his life was crying softly, kissing him again for the first time in what felt like forever. Louis hands were around Harry’s neck, one in the soft curls at the bottom of his neck. Harry pulled Louis into his lap and kissed him back gently, as if he was going to disappear at any second. Louis pulled away and wiped his eyes.  
‘Yes, Harry. I’ll come with you. Won’t your management be mad though?’  
‘I don’t care, Lou. I don’t care about any of that. All I want is you, you’re enough for me. I was so stupid to not realise that earlier and I’m so sorry.’ Harry pushed Louis’ fringe off his face and smiled softly. ‘Thank you.’  
‘How could I ever say no to you?’ Louis said quietly. There was a knock on the door before it opened just a crack.  
‘It’s just us,’ Johannah said. She and Anne came in and closed the door behind them. ‘Everyone else is downstairs.’  
‘I take it you said yes,’ Anne said to Louis. ‘Why did I not know about this?’  
‘Louis feels guilty about you and Gem. I didn’t want to involve you before I knew for certain how he’d react,’ Harry said. He felt Louis stiffen just slightly and rubbed a hand down his back.   
‘Gemma didn’t know either?’  
‘No. Only Bree, Johannah and his sisters. Oh, and Zayn,’ Harry said.  
‘Okay. Look you won’t have long before everyone comes running to see what Louis said, but we’ll leave you to it for another couple of minutes,’ Anne said. Harry nodded and they left the room.  
‘When do we leave?’ Louis asked in a small voice.  
‘A few weeks. The 18th of next month. Is that okay?’  
‘Of course it is. Thank you, Harry.’  
‘You’re welcome. Thank you for saying yes. I would’ve missed you too much if you didn’t come.’  
‘I know,’ Louis smiled. Then he kissed Harry again, and it felt like the last piece of him slid into place.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry wanted to tell Louis. He wanted Louis to know the truth, to understand that while it was his fault, he didn’t want any of this. He _needed_ it, like he needed food or water, or Louis. But maybe Louis did understand it, to an extent. From the way he looked at Harry, it was obvious that things were okay, so maybe it was alright that Louis didn’t know. But he was leaving tomorrow, so now was the only time he really had to tell Louis before he changed his mind- again. Bree was picking Louis up from Harry’s house tomorrow morning and Harry was dreading it. He wanted Louis all to himself. He didn’t know what to make of Bree either. She was lovely, and she was a great friend to Louis, but he’d rarely met someone like her.

‘Harry, are you alright?’ Louis asked softly.  
‘Sorry, yeah. Just thinking.’ Harry smiled and ran his thumb over Louis cheekbone. ‘Your sisters weren’t sad that you’re leaving, I’m a bit surprised.’  
Louis grinned. ‘Nah, course they’re not. They’ve been dying to have me gone for ages. You and Bree are the best things to happen to them.’ They were curled up on the couch with food at Harry’s house. Johannah had just left, but Anne and Gemma were in their bedrooms. They would leave a couple of days after Louis, and everyone was glad for it.  
‘I want to explain everything to you,’ Harry said. Louis groaned and rolled his eyes, but didn’t object any further. ‘Hey, stop that! You deserve an explanation and you’re going to get it, Lou,’ Harry insisted. Louis mimed zipping his lips shut, but ruined it when he grinned and showed teeth. Harry kissed him softly and pulled away. ‘Right. So when I got further into the X Factor, someone told Simon that I was with you. I don’t know how they found out, or who it was, but I was in trouble for it. Apparently gay doesn’t sell. So they gave me two choices: to stop talking to you, or to leave the show and my career behind. I figured that if I stopped talking to you then, I could finish the show and get you back. But it didn’t quite work out that way, obviously. I missed you like crazy the whole time, I just wanted to tell you everything that was going on. But they didn’t even let me sneak it. They gave me a new phone, smashed the old one, and I was only allowed family and ‘straight friends’ or friends they approved of.

‘When the show finished, I got signed to Simon’s label. Didn’t even get a choice because I didn’t win. And of course, because it was his label, the rule still stood. I didn’t know what to do without you. Mum disapproved, but she couldn’t say anything. Her and Gem kept me updated on you for as long as they could, and then one day it stopped. I know you stopped talking to them, but no one is mad at you for it, darling. I understand. It was hard baby. It was so hard, hearing nothing from you too. I got out of the label as soon as I could to get back to you. I’m not with him anymore, obviously. They tried, but I couldn’t deal with that management system. I wanted you back. Your mum wasn’t very impressed when I told her about all of this.’  
‘No, I can’t imagine she would’ve been. You were so… okay on camera. I stopped watching it after a couple of weeks. Mum just told me what happened, or I’d watch some of it online after.’  
‘Zayn told me you closed yourself off,’ Harry said softly.   
‘You were allowed to talk to him?’  
‘Of course, he’s as straight as it gets,’ Harry laughed. He lifted Louis’ chin up when he looked down at his knees. ‘He was telling me you weren’t coping. He’d call me every time you left a class, or looked tired or sad or literally anything. He talked to Liam and tried to help you get better- Zayn knows how to get connections.’  
‘I heard nothing about you. I didn’t even know you were the famous guy. I just got annoyed when the school was crowded when you came,’ Louis said softly. He couldn’t meet Harry’s eyes. This was too much.  
‘I didn’t think you knew,’ Harry smiled. ‘It’s alright.’  
‘I just tried to stop caring and move on. I tried so hard. And then you just show up out of nowhere, after so long.’  
Harry lifted Louis onto his lap and linked his fingers around Louis’ tiny waist. ‘I know, baby. But I’m here now.’ Louis leaned in and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry could feel Louis’ soft breath on his neck and felt like the luckiest man alive. They both heard someone walking towards them from the hallway, but Harry would’ve had to turn around to see who it was.  
‘Gem?’ Louis’ voice came out so small and quiet that Harry almost melted.  
‘Hi Lou,’ she said quietly. Harry heard the shutter of a picture being taken and went to turn around. ‘No,’ Gemma said. ‘Stay there.’ The noise went again.  
‘Gemma what are you doing?’ Harry asked with a sigh.  
‘You’ll see,’ she said. She made a kissing noise and left the room with a sly smile. Harry felt Louis laugh delicately and squeezed him tightly.   
‘Don’t leave tomorrow,’ he whispered.   
Louis pulled back with a grin. ‘Why’s that?’  
‘I’ll miss you,’ Harry said.  
‘It’s only a week, Styles,’ he said.  
‘So?’  
‘Get over it,’ Louis blew him a kiss and made to get up.  
‘Oh no you don’t,’ Harry snarled. He pulled Louis back into his lap, hard. Louis’ mouth fell open just a little, and Harry rubbed his lip with a fingertip. ‘You can stay with me,’ he said, in barely more than a whisper.  
‘Is that right?’ Louis said. He was breathless and Harry loved it.  
‘Yes. You’re staying right there until you have to leave.’  
‘What about bed? Or if I need to pee?’ Louis asked innocently.  
‘You’re sleeping with me, and I’ll take you to the bathroom,’ Harry said. He leaned up to kiss Louis, but the boy turned his face and Harry’s lips met his cheek instead. ‘Louis,’ he said.  
‘Yes?’  
‘Kiss me?’  
Louis turned to face Harry and was on the receiving end of a kiss as soon as he was close enough. Harry loved this feeling more than anything else in the world. They were so gentle and careful, as if it was the first and last time they would ever get to kiss. Louis was the one to break it. ‘Can’t say I mind your tactics, Harry.’  
‘No?’  
‘No. But this would be so much more fun when we both taste like ice cream and we’re warm, in bed. Later.’  Louis winked.  
‘Tommo the tease,’ Harry muttered. He let his hands rest on Louis’ hips and leaned back into the arm of the couch. ‘Alright.’

They had dinner with Anne and Gemma at McDonalds because Louis said he was craving a Big Mac. Harry bought Louis the Big Mac meal. And then a sundae. And then chicken nuggets. All the while Anne and Gemma shared glances with one another over their burgers. Harry pretended not to see it. He watched Louis as he ate, hungry for something that was not the food sitting in front of him. He tried to distract himself with the food, but it was only a few seconds before he was back to watching Louis.  
At least it wasn’t tense. Louis was grateful for that, even if he did feel a little bit awkward talking to Harry’s family. He loved that Harry was so attentive, it was a rapid change. It was becoming hard to keep up with Harry’s moods though. He couldn’t wait to get home. They shared the sundae, because Louis insisted he felt bad for letting Harry spend money on him. The truth was he wanted to kiss Harry when they both tasted like ice cream.  
They were walking back to the car when Louis stood on his toes for a second to whisper in his ear. ‘I can’t wait to find out what you taste like now.’ He didn’t let himself turn to see Harry’s stunned face. Harry had almost stopped dead in his tracks, stumbling a little before running a hand through his hair and continuing. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out. Gemma had tagged him in a photo on Instagram.  
‘Oh god,’ he groaned. That wasn’t something he wanted to open tonight, or ever if he could help it.


	12. 12

Harry clenched his fists around the steering wheel as he drove. He ignored Louis and his family as they chatted in the back seats. Concentration had never been an issue before, but now Louis was back, well, it was all out the window. Louis laughed at something Gemma said and Harry loosened his hands slightly. It was so much easier to relax around him. And tomorrow he was leaving for a week to LA. It took everything in him not to freak out about that. It was only a week after all, and Louis deserved some fun.

‘Hey Gem, what did you tag me in?’ Harry said. He tried to sound casual about it. She sniggered slightly and didn’t respond.   
‘Wait, didn’t you tag me in something too?’ Louis asked. Gemma giggled and whispered something inaudible to Louis. ‘Oh,’ he said softly.  
‘Gemma, my phone is blowing up. Please explain.’  
‘You’ll see, Haz. Be patient. You should’ve checked it before, when you had the chance,’ Gemma said. Harry sighed but relented. They were home a few minutes later and he unlocked his phone as he walked inside. It was a picture of him and Louis hugging from earlier.   
‘Send that to me,’ he muttered to his sister when she walked in. He didn’t look at the comments. There was no need to ruin a good thing, and there was no doubt there would be some negative comments. That’s just how the world worked.  
‘You saw it?’ Louis walked in with his phone in his hand and a slight frown.  
‘Yeah. You okay?’  
‘Mmm. Did you read the comments?’  
‘Of course not, I never do. There’s always criticism.’  
‘Okay well I read some.’  
‘Why? What did they say?’  
Louis sighed. ‘Pretty much 50/50. Most of them don’t know who I am which is good for both of us. I imagine your management will want this taken down.’  
‘Fuck ‘em.’  
‘Harry-‘  
‘No. I’m serious.’ Harry took Louis’ hands. ‘It’s staying up. If they make Gem delete it then I will post it.’  
‘Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt your career.’  
‘Louis. It’s okay. Really. It’s staying.’   
Louis smiled and Harry knew then that he’d done the right thing. ‘I’m going for a shower.’  
‘Oh, okay,’ Harry said. He decided against voicing his thoughts, so Louis smiled and walked out to the bathroom. He would have given anything to be with Louis in that moment, but got in bed instead.

 _Would be fun with you here._ Louis text Harry after a few moments. His mouth fell open and he pinched himself. Louis had actually just said that!  
_Wish I could help you enjoy it. X  
Me too. You’re so far away…  
I’m only a room over. If anything, the others are far away  
You could always come closer...   
_ Harry blushed furiously and choked a little. _Wait, you’re serious?_  
No response. A minute passed. Then two minutes. Then five. The door opened. ‘Haz?’  
‘Lou?’ The door closed again and Harry felt something fall onto the bed and climb under the covers.   
‘Hi,’ Louis whispered.  
‘Hey.’  
‘Should I apologise for that?’   
‘No, Lou. It’s fine. I was… surprised,’ Harry said.  
‘Surprised?’ Louis’ smirk was almost visible through the darkness.   
‘Yes, surprised. You blew me away.’  
‘I hurried,’ Louis said.  
‘I can tell,’ Harry chuckled. ‘Come here.’  
Louis slid into Harry’s arms and turned so his back was against Harry’s front. ‘Oh- you did get excited!’ Louis said a little bit too loudly.  
‘Of course I did,’ Harry said softly.  
‘Wait, are you embarrassed?’ Louis asked.  
‘Of what?’  
‘That you’re hard. Or, kind of anyway.’  
‘No, Lou. ‘m not embarrassed.’ Harry ran a hand through Louis hair and kissed his cheek. ‘Why did you text me?’  
‘Oh, well I wanted to tell you that.’  
‘No kidding. Why though?’  
‘Cause you should know. Are you okay?’  
‘Yeah boo, of course,’ Harry smiled at Louis’ concern. ‘Just wanted to know what you were thinking is all.’  
‘Oh, okay. Do you wanna watch a movie?’  
‘Yeah. Let me grab the remote.’  
‘Wait, you have a TV in here?’ Louis squealed.  
‘Of course I do, I’m rich,’ Harry laughed.  
‘Oh, right.’  
‘What do you want to watch?’  
‘Uh, what have you got?’  
‘Anything you want.’  
‘Can we look at Netflix then?’  
‘Of course. You hinting at something?’  
‘Hmm?’  
Harry laughed. ‘Nothing.’ He turned the TV on and gave Louis the remote while he fixed the pillows and sat up.’  
‘Ooh, have you seen this? No actually, it looks terrible. Oh what about- nope nevermind. Okay we’ll watch this.’  
‘What is it?’  
‘You’ll see. Need anything?’  
‘Just you,’ Harry said. Louis laughed and settled himself next to Harry.

Harry was nodding off after only a few minutes. He was holding Louis’ hand and had slid down in the bed so that he was laying down with his head next to Louis’ hip. It was more comfortable than he’d expected. It was only hours until Louis would be at the airport and Harry was already worried about how much he’d miss him. Louis stroked Harry’s hand gently as if he could read Harry’s mind. He took his hand away and pushed his fingers into Harry’s curls.  
‘Doing okay?’ he asked.  
‘Mhmm.’  
‘You sure?’  
‘Course. Are you?’  
‘Yeah I’m good,’ Louis said. ‘Bit worried about the plane trip.’  
‘What, to LA?’  
‘Yeah. I know Bree will be fine with me but I haven’t flown internationally in years.’  
‘Oh, that’s right,’ Harry said. ‘I always forget you don’t travel like me.’  
Louis laughed quietly. ‘No one travels like you, Haz.’  
‘I know. But I want you to.’  
‘Maybe someday I will,’ Louis said.  
‘Someday soon,’ Harry said. He sat up and moved between Louis and the TV. ‘Soon, Louis. I’m already going to miss you when you go to LA and you’re only going for a week.’  
‘I know, I’m going to miss you too,’ Louis smiled. He kissed Harry on the cheek. ‘It’s only a week, Haz. You can text me all the time, it’ll be just fine.’  
‘I know,’ Harry groaned.  
‘Then don’t complain so much,’ Louis grinned. He leaned in to kiss Harry softly, who was about to speak again. ‘Better?’  
‘Always, Lou,’ Harry said. They kissed again, and Harry laid back down on the mattress. Louis wound his fingers back into Harry’s hair and tried to concentrate on the movie. It was a little bit hard, considering that Harry was tracing words and shapes into his thigh with a soft finger.  
‘What are you doing?’ Louis asked.  
‘Just writing,’ Harry said. He traced some words very gently into the spot where Louis’ thigh met his hip and Louis started.  
‘What was that?’ he demanded.  
‘What do you mean?’ Harry asked.  
‘What did you write?’  
‘Why?’  
‘Because I want to know.’ Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him up. ‘What did you write?’  
‘I wrote I love you,’ Harry said.  
‘No you didn’t. It was longer than that.’  
‘What do you think it was?’  
‘It _felt_ like ‘marry me, Lou’,’ Louis said. He could see the brilliant shade of red that Harry’s cheeks slowly became. ‘Is- is that what you actually wrote?’  
‘Yes,’ Harry said. His voice was more confident than he felt.  
‘If that’s a proposal, it’s pretty shite,’ Louis laughed. He bent down to kiss Harry and got pulled on top of him, still laughing.  
‘Not a proposal,’ Harry muttered against Louis’ lips. ‘Gotta wait for that.’  
‘Mm, okay,’ Louis said softly.   
Harry pulled back with a smirk. ‘Shut up and kiss me already.’


	13. 13

It was hot in LA. There was so much more sunshine and Louis loved it. He spent as much time in the light as he could. He felt lighter than air, it was busy and beautiful and so warm. There were famous people left and right and he was slightly overwhelmed. Bree was at his elbow every step of the way to show him all the sights and introduce him to people. It’d been two days and already he never wanted to leave. Bree spent more time lounging by the pool with him than she did anything else, though they originally had other plans.   
‘Lou, is it okay if someone comes to see us? I kind of promised him he could meet you. Since I never shut up about you, you know,’ Bree grinned.  
‘Ah of course you don’t. I’m too perfect, right?’  
‘Right. That’s exactly it.’  
‘Yeah he can come along to… whatever we’re doing. Probably more swimming, right?’  
‘Probably.’ They laughed and Louis rolled onto his stomach. ‘He matters though Lou, make a good impression. Please.’  
‘I will. Always do. You worry too much,’ Louis winked.

A man walked out to the pool deck wearing a full suit and sunglasses. He looked like the word ‘professional’ had been named after him. Louis raised an eyebrow, but made no other expression. This was the man she was talking about. Her description was so much more… relaxed.   
Louis stood up and walked towards the man. ‘Hi, I’m Louis. Nice to meet you.’  
‘I’ve heard a lot about you,’ the man said. Bree called out a greeting from the pool and the man raised a hand. ‘I’m Daniel,’ he said. ‘It’s nice to meet you.’ They walked over to Bree together in silence. It was one of the most awkward situations Louis had ever been in.

‘Louis, Daniel is my manager. He works for one of the recording agencies here. The same one Harry… used to be under,’ Bree said. Immediately Louis recoiled and stepped away. Bree sighed. ‘I hoped it wouldn’t be like this. Louis I wanted to get you signed with them…’ she trailed off at the look on his face.  
‘This is why you brought me here.’ It wasn’t a question. She nodded slowly. He picked up his towel and phone and walked inside. He heard Bree sigh and start apologising to Daniel, but he didn’t care. Why would he want to sign with them? He didn’t care about the other side of the story and he didn’t understand what Bree wanted with them. He heard steps running after him.

‘Louis!’ Bree called. He didn’t stop walking. ‘Louis, stop. Please.’ Louis ignored her again. Eventually she caught up and walked alongside him, down stairs and into his bedroom. ‘He’s one of the good ones, Lou.’ Louis scoffed at that, but didn’t say anything.   
‘Louis, I asked him about Harry. He said he knew nothing about it.’  
‘Why would he admit to it?’ Louis spat. Even the label knew it was wrong, honestly. This was a joke.  
‘Because,’ she said in a small voice. ‘He’s my manager.’  
‘So? People lie all the time.’  
‘We have a contract,’ she said.  
‘You’re not gay,’ Louis shot back. She fell silent. ‘I can’t believe you’d sign with them.’  
‘I didn’t know then,’ she mumbled. ‘I don’t even know now if Harry was-‘  
‘If he was telling the truth? You better not have been saying that Bree, I swear to god.’ She didn’t respond. Louis couldn’t look at her. ‘You’re not like, crushing on him or anything are you?’ he asked. He was relieved when she shook her head quickly.  
‘I just wanted you to be signed too,’ she said.  
‘I appreciate the sentiment. But not with them.’ Bree nodded and sat down on Louis’ bed. ‘Why did you even introduce me after all that?’ he asked.  
At this, Bree smiled a little. It was more like the corner of her mouth twitched up. ‘He wanted to meet you, actually. Apparently he’s heard you sing before, and now everyone knows you have something to do with the great Harry Styles.’ She said his name as if she was mocking him, but Louis knew it was more than that.  
‘Well tell him no. I really wish you weren’t signed with them, you know. They obviously aren’t good people.’  
‘I know that now. I think it’s more the management higher up, but I’m not sure. I can’t get out for another two years anyway,’ she said. She tossed a blonde curl over her shoulder with a grimace.  
‘Ah. Can I uh. Do you mind if I call Harry about this?’ Louis asked.  
‘Go ahead. I should probably get Daniel out of the sun now. He’ll be hot in that suit.’ Bree left the room in a flurry of curls and skin and Louis heard her light footsteps running up the stairs as he called Harry.

‘Lou,’ Harry picked up. He sounded happy.  
‘Hi Harry, I’m missing you,’ Louis said.  
‘You too. Is everything okay?’  
‘Sort of. Bree tried to get me signed to her label,’ Louis said slowly.  
‘Did you accept?’ Harry asked.  
‘No, of course not. She’s signed with Syco.’  
‘Oh,’ Harry said.  
‘I said two words to the guy and stormed out. No way in hell.’  
Harry’s smile could almost be heard through the phone. ‘Thank you boo. Are you alright?’  
‘’m just angry I think,’ Louis said.  
‘It’s okay. Only a couple more days until you’re back home,’ Harry murmured.  
Louis sighed softly. ‘I know. I love it here but I can’t wait.’


	14. 14

Louis got a call from Harry every single morning of the trip. He was still mad at Bree and Syco, but he tried to enjoy LA anyway. It was gorgeous and warm there, so they had heaps of time to shop and swim. Without him really noticing, he only had a day left before he had to fly home- without Bree this time. He missed Harry so much. He spent his last day there packing everything back up and making sure he hadn’t lost anything. Then he called his mum and spoke to the girls. They’d missed him too, which he wasn’t entirely surprised about. The fact that they actually told him they’d missed him did surprise him. Louis reassured them all that he’d be back tomorrow and they’d forget he’d even gone. He didn’t tell them he’d be at Harry’s first.

The flight went fairly quick. He watched movies and caught up on some reading for school. Everyone knew that Louis was already ahead in every subject, but it didn’t hurt to stay that way. There were only a few weeks until graduation. And after that, he’d be on tour with Harry for months. Just the two of them. It was so exciting, he couldn’t wait. When he had that on his mind, time seemed to drag on. He couldn’t wait to be back with Harry, and it was only an hour until he got off this plane. Harry would be waiting for him at the airport and they’d drive to his together. Then they’d go to Louis’ house and see his family. He was most excited about Harry.

When the plane finally landed he rushed off and through customs. He was the first one through. Then he walked to the room where people were waiting for the arrivals. At first he didn’t spot Harry, but then he caught a glimpse of dark curls and a small grin. Louis rushed towards him and Harry picked him up off the ground in a massive hug. Louis dropped his suitcase and wrapped his arms and legs around Harry.

‘I missed you,’ he mumbled.   
Harry kissed his forehead. ‘Missed you more. Come on, let’s go home baby.’ He gently put Louis down and picked up his bags. He followed Louis outside and told him where the car was. They placed Louis bags in the boot and got in, but Harry didn’t start the car yet. Instead, he picked Louis up and pulled him into his lap.

‘Do you know how much I missed you? I don’t want you to go away like that ever again,’ he whispered.   
Louis giggled. ‘It was only a week, Haz.’  
‘And I nearly died,’ Harry said seriously. ‘Take me with you next time.’  
Louis nodded and smiled. ‘You’re taking me next time, actually. So it’s a win-win.’  
‘Damn right I am,’ he said. Then he pulled Louis closer and kissed him. Louis wound his fingers in Harry’s curls and pulled himself closer. As close as he could get. They sucked in small breaths between kisses, perfectly in sync.

Louis eventually pulled back just a little bit. ‘We should go home and finish this.’ Harry sighed, but nodded. He kissed Louis softly once more before letting him climb back over into his seat. They drove home holding hands while Louis filled him in about the trip, how they met all these famous people and went swimming. Harry pointed out the slight tan Louis had gained and they laughed.

Harry had barely pulled into the driveway when not only his family, but all of Louis’ family came barrelling out the front door. He shook his head and smiled.   
‘Did you do this?’ Louis asked.  
‘Actually no. I think it must have been my mother,’ Harry laughed. ‘I’d love to take credit for it though.’ They got Louis’ bags out of the boot and walked inside, the small crowd following. Jay hugged Louis tight and he laughed. His sisters were waiting awkwardly off to the side. It was a strange kind of family gathering, Harry thought. He was glad Louis was happy. It made him smile watching Louis sit down with his family, one of the twins on his lap. His mum had bought presents for him, and so had Anne and Gem. Louis caught his eye and grinned. It was a great reunion of sorts.

Harry offered the girls his TV and asked if they needed food or anything. He made Louis and his mum tea. Johannah didn’t want anything. Gemma had already helped herself. He had coffee and sat on the bench watching Louis with his family.

They all left after a few hours. Even Gem went out, she had a date with some boy she’d met a handful of times. So they were left alone at home for the first time in what felt like ages. Louis was laying on the bed with his head in Harry’s lap, reading a book. Harry was watching Louis and playing with his hair. It was always so soft and smelled slightly like cinnamon. Harry had never loved anything more than this. He leaned down to kiss Louis’ forehead and Louis glanced up at him.   
‘I love you,’ Harry mumbled.  
‘I know,’ Louis smiled. ‘I love you too. To the ends of the earth.’ He sat up and kissed Harry softly. Then he pulled away. ‘I’m going to shower,’ he said. Harry groaned softy. Louis raised an eyebrow and left the room. Harry rubbed his face with another groan. Why did Louis have to do that?

Louis poked his head around the door. ‘What are you doing?’  
‘What?’ Harry asked.  
‘Did I say you can’t come?’ Louis asked with a grin. Harry jumped off the bed instantly, pulled off his shirt and ran into the bathroom with Louis over his shoulder. Louis squealed and laughed until Harry put him down. ‘How dare you,’ he said laughing. Harry didn’t laugh, just turned on the water and waited with a small smile while Louis took his clothes off. He turned to take his pants off and Louis jumped in the shower while Harry wasn’t looking.  
‘Lou, are you sure?’ Harry asked softly. He wasn’t sure that Louis could hear him over the water.   
Louis opened the glass door, already filled with steam. ‘If I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t have asked. Get in here,’ he said.

 


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for all the shit times I've been posting recently, I'm giving you two chapters. 14 and 15 were finished within a day of each other and I'm posting without editing, so enjoy!

Harry carefully stepped into the shower. He didn’t dare look at Louis, who was standing under the water. He turned and closed the door behind him and looked up at Louis’ face. Louis was standing with water falling down his face, wide eyed. He blinked a few times and pulled Harry towards him- not that there was far to go. The shower was quite small. Louis smiled softly and let Harry step under the water while he washed himself. Harry made a small noise when Louis stepped away. Louis looked up at Harry and grinned. His eyes sparkled. Harry reached out for him and Louis obliged. They stood together under the water, smiling and kissing. Harry’s eyes still hadn’t left Louis’ face. He thought Louis was the most beautiful creature to ever have existed. Louis smiled and hummed under his breath. He reached for the soap and Harry let his eyes travel over Louis’ back slowly before he came close again.

‘Are you okay?’ Louis asked softly.  
‘How could I not be?’  
‘You’re very tense, Haz.’ He rubbed his hand along Harry’s arm and kissed him softly.  
‘Sorry,’ Harry mumbled against Lou’s lips.  
‘’s alright baby,’ Louis said.   
‘Say that again,’ Harry said suddenly, his arms around Louis.  
Louis raised an eyebrow. ‘Baby?’ he asked, drawing the word out. Harry kissed his lips hard and pushed him against the wall. Louis made a surprised noise and kissed Harry back. He was smaller than Harry and he could feel _everything_. It was the greatest moment of his life to date.   
‘Harry,’ he mumbled between kisses. ‘I love you.’

Harry picked Louis up and stepped back under the water. He cupped Louis’ bum in his hands and nearly came right then from the feeling. He knew Louis was feeling much the same way. But shower sex was not how he wanted this to go down. ‘Lou,’ he mumbled.   
‘Mm?’  
‘Gotta stop,’ he said. Louis pulled back, pouting.   
‘Why?’ He rolled his hips into Harry, just slightly, and Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip.  
‘Don’t want our first time to be like this,’ he mumbled. ‘Come on, I’ll wash your hair.’  
Louis’ eyes shot open and he climbed out of Harry’s arms carefully. Harry tried not to look at him too much. If he did, he doubted he’d be able to stop. Louis’ eyes grew wide when he glanced down though, and Harry paused. Neither of them moved for a moment.   
‘Louis,’ Harry said. Louis glanced at Harry’s face. His pupils were dilated and his mouth was slightly open.   
‘Haz,’ he said. ‘Can- I mean is-‘  
‘What do you want, Lou?’ Harry asked. His voice was almost a whisper. His voice was husky and he was struggling to think straight.   
Louis paused and glanced down at his hands. ‘I want you,’ he said. Harry smiled and lifted Louis’ chin gently.   
‘I’m all yours, baby,’ he said. ‘Let me wash your hair. When we get out you can do whatever you’d like.’ Louis nodded eagerly and paused.  
‘Do you want me to sit down? Or am I short enough here?’  
‘Whichever you’d prefer,’ Harry said.  
Louis nodded. ‘Okay you sit.’ He waited until Harry had sat down and then sat on his legs. ‘Comfy?’ he asked. Harry took a moment to speak.  
‘Yeah, Lou. Yes.’  
Louis grinned ‘Excellent. Now wash my hair, Harry!’ Harry laughed and grabbed the shampoo.

 

A few hours later, they were laying on Harry’s bed, still naked, laughing over a stupid joke Harry made. Louis repeated it and laughed harder, his legs twined with Harry’s. Not only had Louis’ hair been washed in the shower, but so had Harry’s. Louis thought it was a great success.   
They’d been laying like this, laughing and talking, for about half an hour, and it was the greatest day of Louis life.  
‘I love you,’ he said with a grin.   
‘Love you too, boo,’ Harry said.  
This of course, set Louis off laughing again, because ‘you and boo rhyme, Haz!’ Harry pulled Louis on top of him and kissed his cheek.  
‘Oh baby, what am I going to do with you?’ he smiled. ‘How are we even going to get out of bed? We have school next week, and then my tour coming up! What are you going to do when I’m on stage? I haven’t even shown you my suits for tour yet, have I? They’re so sexy Lou, you just wait.’  
Louis squealed. ‘Why didn’t you tell me? Are they here? You have to show me now!’  
‘No, they aren’t here. But I have a couple of pictures on my phone…’ he said slowly. Louis already had Harry’s phone in his hand and was going through the pictures. Harry smirked when Lou’s mouth fell open.   
‘Harry Edward Styles,’ he said.  
‘Yes?’  
‘WHY DID YOU NOT SHOW ME THESE SOONER YOU ARE GORGEOUS AND YOU ARE NOT GOING ON STAGE IN THOSE PANTS jesus christ you’re going to kill me before we even go on tour!’  
Harry laughed. ‘So you like them?’  
‘Of course I like them!’ Louis put the phone down. ‘You look stunning, so so beautiful. You always do, but wow, Haz.’ Harry grinned and kissed him.


End file.
